Discrimination
by Colorslander
Summary: A T/M AU fic. Marron is a human and Trunks is a saiyan so the could never be together. Not like they want to. Right? Read and review please!!!!!
1. Prolouge

****

Silent Shadow presents:

Discrimination

Prologue:

____________________________________________________________

A/N: There are 2 different Marron's

Marron: the cute 3 year old blond we all love and know

Maron: The blue/green haired slut, Bulma wanna be. ChiChi should have kicked her arse long ago!

Disclaimer: I don't own these character or Dragon Ball, Z, and GT.

Marron was only 3 years old when it happened. That glorious day.

For the first time, humans would no longer be slaves ever again. 

"King Vegeta somehow must have got some sense knocked into him," 18 said to her husband flipping her blond hair back.

Krillin nodded. "Yeah. For years I never thought Vegetasia would ever become slave free. Saiyans are a bunch of barbarians."

18 nodded in agreement and lifted Marron to her face; "Do you like that Marron? More food for you instead of it going down the disgusting mouths' of the Saiyans."

"I heard that you bitch," snarled a Saiyan near them.

"So you did," 18 said casting him a bored look; "And what do you plan to do about it?"

The saiyan grumbled but he didn't fight. He knew better then to take on that woman. She stronger then most humans and even some saiyans.

Suddenly the crowd cheered as King Vegeta walked by to get to the stand in front of them. A green/blue haired woman named Maron, his wife, followed him. His son followed him, Trunks with a startling lavender hair. It was strange that his hair turned that color since no one in either the king's and the queen's family had any ancestor with purple hair.

They were followed by beautiful woman named Bulma, King Vegeta's slave. King Vegeta stood in front of his people and raised a hand to silence to them.

"People of Vegetasia, I am here to make a proclamation. Now by law, Earthlings shall now longer be slaves. Starting now."

Murmurs of anger rose and a saiyan yelled, "But I like my slaves!"

Vegeta stopped his speech and looked at him angrily. "Do you dare challenge the word spoken by the King of all Saiyans?"

"N…No," The man said backing up in fear, but King Vegeta blasted him.

"All anyone who oppose me and keep human slaves after this day shall die like this stupid male here," he said and then turned to Bulma his slave.

"You are now free woman," he said staring at her, "Now go."

Bulma stared back at him and kept his gaze. Tears welded up in her eyes and Vegeta looked away.

"Did you not here me woman? Go! Be gone from my sight!" He said in a strange voice.

"Yes… my king," she said slowly and curtsied. She ran away from the stand.

Maron looked at her with disgust and contempt as Bulma ran past her. Before Bulma disappeared into the crowd she turned back to look at the 8-year-old Trunks standing next to Maron and then she ran as fast she could.

After the speech was done all the humans cheered. Krillin was throwing Marron high up and down while she squealed in delight.

Then Bulma ran into them and 18 embraced her, "Oh Bulma isn't it great!" 18 said happily, "You're no longer a slave! You don't have to serve that dog of a king anymore!"

Bulma managed to give her a half smile; "Yeah it's great…"

"…Hello," said a voice behind them.

Krillin, 18, Marron, and Bulma turned around to see ChiChi and Kakarott with there sons Gohan and a new child they haven't seen who was around the age of 7.

18 gave ChiChi and a disgusted look as if she was slime and ChiChi looked away ashamed. Krillin cleared his throat.

"Hello ChiChi, Gohan, Kakarott...," Krillin started.

"I call myself Goku now," he said.

18 was getting fed up with this niceness and said coolly, "Listen cross-breeders go away. We don't know you. Got that?"

ChiChi made a strange noise, a mixture of anger, shame, and hurt and gathered her younger son, in her arms.

Marron looked surprised, her mother was never this mean to anyone. She watched as ChiChi and the little boy walked away. Gohan ran after them and Goku looked at Krillin with hurt in his eyes.

"All I wanted to do is show you my new son, Goten," he whispered. He flew away and gathered ChiChi in his arms and took of to the sky.

Bulma who was quiet all this time said, "That was a little wrong don't you think?"

Krillin looked away sadly but 18 ha no problem expressing her opinion, "Don't you know who they are Bulma? 'Goku' is a saiyan and ChiChi is a human. And they are together! That is wrong. It's disgusting. How can a saiyan love a human?"

Bulma voice started to shake, "It's wrong to be together? Even is they love each other?"

Krillin finally spoke, "A human can not love a saiyan. You know that Bulma."

Bulma began to say something when the King walked by them.

"Good luck on your freedom woman," he said.

Bulma regained her composure and retorted, "My name is Bulma, 'King'."

He smirked at her but did not stop looking at her.

"Is that your daddy?" Marron asked the little prince Trunks from behind Bulma.

"Yes," Trunks said proudly...

"He looks scary."

"Is that YOUR daddy?" Trunks said pointing at Krillin angrily.

"Yeah."

"He looks like a human," he said trying to insult Krillin.

"He is," Marron said not knowing that he meant to insult him.

"Um…" Trunks was thinking of something to say when his mother, Maron, grabbed his hand and her other grabbed her husbands arm.

"Let's go," she said leading them away.

"Bye bye boy," Marron said happily.

"My name is Trunks not boy," he said angrily.

"And my name is Marron! My name is not boy either," she called out after him before he disappeared from their view not noticing that he was offended.

"What a prick," 18 said and then gathered Marron in her arms and the family went away leaving Bulma with her thoughts.

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: What is this? It a T/M yet humans and saiyans are not aloud to cross breed? And what is with Krillin's old girlfriend being the queen of saiyans instead of Bulma? And what is this strange connection with Bulma and Vegeta. And what about Trunk and Goten's friendship? With all these twists can there be a happy ending? Of course! Keep reading to find out!


	2. Getting to know each other

****

Discrimination

Chapter 1:

Getting to know each other

By Silent Shadow

***

A/N: Ok now everyone is all grown up and they are going to meet each other once again. Anyway

Marron is 18

Goten is 22

And Trunks is almost 23 but not yet.

Oh and a reminder don't get Maron and Marron mixed up with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.

****

Marron was getting frustrated at the long line in front of her. She was never going to get there. The line was huge, just endless and endless amount of people in front of her. Today was the only day in the year that the people were aloud to complain to the king without the threat of being blasted away. Marron had been waiting for hours but the line was too long, her feet were getting sore, and it was cold. And to make it worse everyone talked too much. The room was filled with mindless chatter.

"And you know, she was like," said the red-haired saiyan girl in front of her that was talking to another girl, "She said, you know, 'Like, how dare you!' And then I went, like, "How dare you!' You know."

Marron could feel her blood boiling. 2 hours strait of that kind of talk could make anyone go insane. Normally Marron was a good quiet girl, but if they didn't shut up soon she was going to hurt then, saiyan or not.

"So then I laughed like this, you know," she continued, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The saiyan let out a horrible screeching sound as she mimicked her laugh.

Marron couldn't take it anymore. She pulled the girl back into her face by the collar of her shirt. "You know what? No one cares! Shut up you air head ditz!" she raged to the girl.

"Like, how dare you touch me you filthy human girl!" said the saiyan girl.

Marron turned red, "I wouldn't talk about filthy if I was you."

The saiyan girl grew angry and began to growl, her tail lashing about behind her," Why you bitch! I'll show you to mess with a saiyan!"

Marron wasn't the strongest person alive but she certainty not weak. And she could feel ki's and this girl was weaker then her.

So Marron drew back and punched her with all her might. The girl cried out in pain and fell to the ground in a big crash. She started to cry holding her jaw.

The crowd gasped and drew apart, starring at Marron. Whispers spread in hushed voices for Marron did the unthinkable.

She, a mere human, hit a saiyan.

Suddenly to saiyan guards seized Marron and started to drag her away. Marron struggled in their grasps. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked them angrily.

"Taking you to see the king for the right punishment," said one of them gruffly.

"What?!? There is no law against fighting! You saiyans love fighting!" she said defensively.

"But you're a human and she was a saiyan."

"So," she said, "There is still no law saying I can't. You never do anything when a saiyan strikes a human."

They grunted in reply as Marron kept yelling at them.

********

King Vegeta looked at the farmer complaining to his pest control. It took every ounce of his strength to stop him from blasting him into oblivion. 

When the farmer finished his complaining, Vegeta cleared his throat to speak.

"It's your own damn problem. Fix it yourself. Now go away you smell bad," Vegeta said.

The 22 year old Trunks grinned from ear to ear. Usually Vegeta wasn't be this cruel but this man's rant was all whining and he could easily take care of it himself he wasn't too lazy. 

His mother Maron looked bored and was filing his nails and nodded in approval in his father's words. Not like she was really paying attention.

He shuddered, he knew that he was suppose to love his mom but he could never bring himself to it. She seemed to hate him with every ounce of her soul and felt the same. If not for his dad he would have blasted her to the next dimension already.

His little sister Bra was extremely bored and went to sit on Vegeta's lap.

"Brat what are you doing! You can't do this," he said in an alarmed voice hoping that no one saw him. If they did, they might think he was weak.

The 9-year-old's eyes started to water and she gave him puppy dog eyes.

Vegeta sighed giving up to Bra. She smiled happily and hugged her dad. Of course, she knew she would get her way, she always did.

Trunks never had the effect on Vegeta like Bra did. He never could get Vegeta to approve of him. Nor could he get Maron to like her. But then again neither could Bra.

When he first saw Bra, he was surprised. He never even noticed Maron was pregnant. However, he usually tried to avoid her so he probably just never paid attention.

Next up was a blue haired girl. Trunks felt a wave of dai-ja-vu when he saw her. He looked over at his mom and saw she was turning red in the face with anger. Bra was also staring at this woman with a strange look on her face and his dad turned white.

"Tell me your story human woman," he said in a strange voice.

"Well my king," the girl said, "My boyfriend is in a bit of trouble. I was hoping you could let him out of jail."

Trunks saw his dad jump when he heard the word 'boyfriend'. 

He took a minute to recover and then said, "I will. Let it be that whoever Bulma says to be her boyfriend free."

'Bulma?' Trunks thought to himself, 'how does he know her name? I don't remember her telling him what her name was.'

"You are too kind," Bulma said bowing. Her eyes left Vegeta to stare at Trunks and Bra. Then she left in a hurry.

"Next," his mom said hurriedly.

The next came was a family of three. Trunks notice that his mother and the guards were giving them disgusted looks. Upon further exploration, he noticed that the woman had no tail, but her husband and son did.

He knew what they must me, the cross breeders.

"My king," said the head male, "I was wondering if um………."

"Spit it out Kakorott," Vegeta said crossly.

"His name is Goku now," the woman said angrily.

Goku tried to calm her down, "ChiChi sush! We are in the presence of the king."

"Don't tell me to hush Goku," she said angrily.

Trunks new it was going to be a long fight but thankfully their son around Trunk's age stood forward.

"Well my king, my name is Goten and I was wondering if I could be able to got to a normal college…"

"Absolutely not! We can't allow these………. freaks to be in our schools," his mother, Maron said.

"Takes one to know one you hypocritical slut!" ChiChi yelled out back at her turning her attention away from Goku.

Maron turned red, "That's it! Guards…"

"Hold your ground," Vegeta said, "If you haven't forgotten woman; this day we have allow these words go by. So says the law."

Maron looked offended and sank down into the chair.

At that minute, the doors burst open and everyone saw two guards dragging a blond haired into the room.

"My lord!" The guards said bowing forcing the blond haired girl to bow down, too, "This human girl hit a saiyan!"

"And?" Vegeta asked his eyebrow raising.

"Erm…" the guards said not thinking of anything else to accuse her of.

"Don't bother me now I am fixing a problem with these peasants," said angrily.

The guards looked over at the other family and then their tails flared in disgust when they realized they were cross-breeders.

Marron noticed it too and a look of pity washed over her for the people.

Trunks however was staring at the blond-haired girl.

"I'll take care of the human father," he said.

Vegeta nodded and said, "Take the demi saiyan with you too and escort the girl off the preeminence. But bring the boy Goten back after you're done. I need a private talk with these…. people."

Trunks nodded and motioned the girl and the boy to follow him.

"So what's your name?" he asked the human girl as soon as they got away from the crowd.

"None of your business," she snapped at him not in a happy mood.

"What if I make it my business?" Trunks asked not happy of how he was being treated.

Suddenly the half-saiyan boy leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Dude you're doing it all wrong!"

The boy straitened up and said, "Hello, the names Goten. I don't think I ever seen you around here? What's your name?" He outstretched his hand for a handshake.

Marron smiled and took his hand, "My name is Marron. Good to meet you too Goten."

Trunks looked at them bewildered as they began to make a conversation. For a freak, he sure was smooth. Well I guess you had to be if you were a mutt and you wanted anything.

"Well I have to go, it it's OK with the 'almighty prince' that is," Marron said sarcastically.

Trunks growled, "I'd be more then happy if you left. You see the servants just cleaned and they wouldn't be happy if there was more **trash** around here."

Marron just rolled her eyes and stomped out of the castle. Trunks stared at her in contempt.

Goten had to bite his tongue from laughing aloud. 

"You just blew your chance for a date," Goten pointed out.

"What are you talking about," Trunks said crossly, "I don't want to date her."

"Why not? She's cute."

"Well for one thing I am prince of all saiyans! I can get girls 10 times better looking. Secondly she is a human and I'm a saiyan, no offense to you."

"None taken," Goten said, "I'll just count that as a non liable excuse."

"Ok then. She's arrogant and rude."

"Not to me."

"And… and…. Her name is Marron! Almost like my moms! I hate the name Marron!" Trunks said desperately said trying to think of reasons.

"That was sad excuse," Goten said patting him on the back, "I still think you like her."

Trunks was about say something but then just smiled, "I think you're delusional."

"OK what ever you say. Too bad though," Goten said, "She had nice legs."

Trunks laughed. He knew he was suppose to hate this boy but is was hard to do. Only in the few minutes they new each other they became best friends. The first real friend he ever had.

They reentered the throne room and saw that the group came to a decision.

Trunks did a double take. His father seemed a little worried, his mother seemed looked furious, Goten's mom seemed smug and Goten's dad sorry for some reason. The guards were no longer there but when Vegeta snapped his finger the guards reentered.

"Hear me. From this day forward half saiyans will be aloud to go to the Orange Star College. So says I," Vegeta said.

Trunks smiled and said, "Congratulation Goten."

Goten groaned, "I was hoping we would lose. I don't want to go."

Trunks laughed and Maron saw this.

"Come here Trunks. Don't stay around that boy," she barked.

Trunks nodded and said, "Good bye."

"Bye," Goten said and left with his family.

Trunks saddened. He would never see his new and only friend ever again.

Or would he?

****

A/N: What do you think? Good so far? I only got three responses for the last chapter and if I don't get more I might not continue if you don't like this story.


	3. The Way Things Turn Out

****

Discrimination

Chapter 2

The Way Things Turn Out

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I love T/M almost as much as I love G/CC, anyway thanks for the few who reviewed. Now I just don't know what to do about Goten? Should I hook him up with someone or make a Trunks/Marron/Goten triangle. I dunno. Maybe I should make him play matchmaker.

Disclaimer: *groan* these are so stupid. I don't own them ok?

Marron stormed into the house. Her mother and father looked at her strangely.

"Back so soon?" 18 asked from the kitchen, "I thought it would take longer."

"No," Marron said huffily, "I got kicked out for punching out a saiyan."

Her mother chuckled under her breath. She was growing up to be just like her, "Good for you honey."

Krillin however didn't share her mother enthusiasm, "Marron you know better. You just don't go around picking fights."

"But daddy they started it!"

"It doesn't matter who started it," Krillin said sternly putting down the 'Vegetasia Times', "Life is hard enough without saiyans being our enemies."

18 rolled her eyes; "They are already our enemies, Krillin."

Krillin frowned.

"Anyway," 18 said with a mischievous smile, "Did you meet any new guys there?"

Krillin "humphed" and stared back into his newspaper. Marron shook her head. Now that Marron was eighteen; 18 wanted her to settle down. Something that Krillin hated to think about.

"I met the 'Prince Of All Saiyans'," Marron said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What was he like?" 18 asked her.

"A prick."

18 laughed and Krillin coughed to hide his own laughter and gave her the 'look' as best as a short, noseless father could give.

"And," Marron said hesitantly, "A boy named Goten." She was figured it was safe to say that as long as she didn't tip them off that he was a hybrid.

"Goten?" Krillin asked falling on his face and 18 dropping the dishes.

"Erm that's what I said."

"This Goten,"18 said, "wouldn't happen to be a demi-human?"

Marron gasped. How did they know? "I…ye…no… I mean,"

Krillin stood up and held his hand out for silence. Marron went quiet as her dad pushed himself up and straitening himself up.

"Marron you know better then to hang around with…"

"Freaks," 18 said finishing the sentence.

"Hybrids," Krillin looking at 18 warily, "So I hope, no… I know, that you will stay away from them."

"What did they do to make everyone to hate them?" Marron asked them angrily.

"They are, and don't forget this Marron," 18 said, "Worse then Saiyans. Much worse then saiyans. They are never to be trusted. They are dirty bums. They probably are thieves. Rats and insects are only compliments that could be given to them."

Marron sighed. It was bad having to be human and having saiyans hate you, she wondered what it would be like being hated by both humans AND saiyans."

"Now about this prince," Krillin said trying to change the subject, "Did you tell him about your human rights suggestion."

Marron scowled, "I doubt he could get anything through is thick skull."

18 giggled, "Oh? Really? I heard he was actually quite smart."

"Smart maybe, but no common sense," Marron said. Well she did see some intelligence in those blue eyes. He had real nice eyes. Well when she thought about it, he was cute all around.

'Oh ICK!' she thought to herself, 'Don't tell me I'm falling for the guy with the biggest ego in the world.'

She shook her head around and decided to make something to eat to get her mind off the lavender haired prince.

***

Trunks looked bored as his saiyan teacher began to ramble on about the history and legend of the Super Saiyan.

Trunks felt himself beginning to doze off. He imagined being in a normal classroom passing notes with Goten, and playing a practical joke on the blond Marron that sat in front of him. Laughing at her when she got angry. Having her baby blue eyes narrow in frustration.

…She looks cute when she's angry.

"Prince Trunks! Wake up now!" His teacher said.

Trunks groaned as he began to speak up again. The problem with a tutor was there was no other kids in his class so he couldn't slip away in the crowd and do something else.

Trunks tried to pay attention to his history lesson but he just couldn't it was so boring.

"Trunks! Pay attention!" said the teacher again with his tail swishing behind him. He snapped the ruler on his desk.

Trunks growled and grabbed the ruler away from his teacher. Right in front him, he crushed it with ease.

"That's 'Prince Trunks' to you 'sensei'," he said threateningly as he let go of what use to be a ruler.

The saiyan swallowed a lump in his throat and he wrapped his tail around his waist nervously.

"Well," he said after he cleared his throat, "Prince Trunks. I would… extremely appreciate it…if you… listened."

Trunks smirked imitating his father smirk, "Much better. I might actually pay attention, but you need to do something for me."

His teacher was now sweating. "What that might be Prince Trunks?"

"Nothing big. I just want to go on a little field trip," Trunks said grinning. He had the teacher right where he wanted him; "to a college."

The teacher seemed extremely relieved, "OK Prince whatever you want. I'll make a date to go to the Saiyan School of Abnormal Intelligence."

Trunks shook his head, "No, no. Nothing that big. Something small like… the Orange Star College."

The teacher looked him at strangely, "Are you sure my prince? There many rif-raft there. 3rd class saiyans, humans, and there is a rumor that there is a," he lowered his voice as if he was saying something secret, "a demi-saiyan walking abroad there."

"So I heard," Trunks said nonchalantly as he put his feet up on the table, "But I didn't ask for who was there, did I? I want to go to Orange Star College." And just to make sure he pointed to his teacher and created a small ki blast he was about to release.

"NO! I mean no you didn't," The teacher was sweating, "Of course my prince! I'll make reservations for next week… right now!"

"No," Trunks said disintegrated the small ki blast, "Make it tomorrow."

"Yes, yes prince Trunks tomorrow!" His teacher left in hurry.

Trunks chuckled. Today was one of the few days he actually enjoyed this learning. He loved teachers with no backbones.

***The next day****

'Wow,' Marron thought scribbling notes on her paper, 'the history of the super saiyan is very interesting.'

Marron's history class was incredibly large, over 900 people. The school in itself was large. That was because it was one of the few schools that allowed humans in. It also housed stupid saiyans, and there were a lot of them.

The bell rang, "Ok people remember. Next class I will expect a 10 page paper on the history of the super saiyan. And if you only get three grammar mistakes or you will fail this term. Have a nice weekend."

Marron smiled. She had already written report and corrected it. Now she only needed to rewrite it without spelling errors. She hurried out of the classroom and headed for the cafeteria.

It was the usual bustle. Marron always packed a lunch because the lunch line was always very large. Saiyans eat a lot.

She heard a boy and a girl gossiping behind her, both humans as she searched for a table.

"Did you hear? There is a half-saiyan and half-human boy here!" the guy said.

"No way," the girl exclaimed, "That's so disturbing."

"Seems like they will allow anyone in this school now."

'Half saiyan? Are they talking about Goten?' Marron thought to herself as she absentmindedly looked for a table.

"Look there he is!" the boy said pointing.

Marron looked towards where they were pointing and sure enough, she saw Goten sitting by himself eating a large meal.

"Disgusting," the girl said, "They should kick him out of the school."

Marron rolled her eyes when she recognized the two gossipers. They were the leaders of the 'DDAH', or 'Don't Discriminate Against Humans'.

'The irony is so thick you could cut it with a knife,' she thought as she maneuvered her way to the almost empty table that Goten was sitting at. Everyone was keeping their distance; there were empty tables surrounding him.

"This seat taken?" Marron asked Goten who was busy stuffing his face.

He looked up in surprise until he saw Marron and said, "Mrff mrmrmarmfffff."

"Eh?" Marron asked, "swallow your food first."

Goten swallowed, "It's never taken. Go ahead."

Marron smiled and sat down next to him. "You got into college?"

Goten nodded, "Yeah unfortunately. My mom and dad somehow convinced them."

Marron smiled, "It isn't that bad."

"Maybe not for you. You probably get good grades."

Marron was about to say something when the whole cafeteria erupted in screams of excitement.

"What in the hell?" Marron asked looking behind her toward the commotion. She saw whom they crowding around and groaned, "Please anyone but him."

"Who is it?" Goten asked trying to look around the mob of girls…or looking at the mob of girls.

"Prince asshole."

__________________________________________________________

A/N: MWAHAHAHA! So they meet again! Wow that was a really bad ending but oh well. And I think I will continue this story but it might take awhile cuz I'm writing others. Peace.


	4. Hanging Out

Discrimination.

Chapter 3

Hanging Out

~*~*~*~

A/N: I enjoy this story then my others for some reason and I have no idea why? Maybe because it's AU. Anyway on to the story.

Oh and I was asked what was Marron's last name. I don't know it but some people say Chestnut but truthfully I have no idea.

"Who's Prince Asshole?" Goten asked without taking his eyes of the mob of girls.

Marron sighed and grabbed Goten's head and pushed it toward which the girl's were squealing at.

"Woah? Since when did Trunks go to this school?" Goten asked finally seeing him.

"Since Kami decided he didn't like," Marron groaned.

Goten hid a grin under his sandwich. He was going to get those two hooked up with each other. Because if they didn't fall in love, they would end up killing each other.

~*~*~*~

Trunks searched all day in the school for a trace of Goten but with no avail. Usually he couldn't go very far without being ambushed with thousands of screaming girls. And if that was not bad enough, he had bodyguards. He couldn't hang out with Goten if the guards were there.

'12:00' thought Trunks, 'He would be eating. I guess the college cafeteria is my next big guess.'

"It's lunch break," he informed his guards, "let's find the cafeteria."

The guards let a roar of happiness and took off next to Trunks who was headed to the cafeteria.

As soon as they entered Trunks almost fell over as a flock of female saiyans crowded around him squealing.

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS!" They chanted over and over again as if they were in some strange cult. Trunks, now very scared, tried to get away but there were too many of them.

Immediately the guards put themselves in-between Trunks and the screaming females. Trunks gasped for air and backed up from the herd of screaming females.

"Trunks it's me your soul mate!" said one girl.

"Trunks marry me!" said another.

"Trunks I love youuuuuuuuuuu," said a guy. Trunks shuddered at the thought.

'This is not going my way,' he thought searching for a way out. On the corner of his eye he saw a flash of gold hair.

'No way. It couldn't be… could it?" Trunks thought and tried to get a better look, to find out it was Marron he saw. For a moment they locked eyes. They just stared at each other for awhile until Trunks had this strangle feeling that he was going to blush.

He put on a disgusted look on his face to hide it and then Marron rolled her eyes and put her head on her hands and he could tell she was groaning.

Trunks felt angry when she did that, until he realized Goten was there. 'Great… but now how do I get there?'

Then an evil idea came over him.

"Hey guys look it's King Vegeta!" he said pointing to a random guy who had his back turned to them. There was chaos. Some people still rushed toward Trunks while other ran at 'Vegeta' and the guards didn't know whom to protect. Trunks managed somehow to slip away during the madness and he made a dash towards Goten.

He arrived at the table of a very confused Marron and Goten.

"Let's go Goten!" he said grabbing an arm of the eating half saiyan.

"Oh no. I was with him first," Marron said grabbing Goten's other arm.

"Fine. YOU can come too, I guess. Let's just hurry. We don't have much time," Trunks said hastily and Marron nodded.

As soon as they left the cafeteria they flew off into the sky, except for Marron. It took them awhile to notice the blond beauty wasn't flying with them and they went down to retrieve her.

"What's wrong with you?" Trunks said agitated, "Let's go!"

For your information **Trunks**," Marron said just as agitated, "I can't fly."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Let's go Goten. We don't need her."

Goten sighed and picked up Marron anyways.

Marron gasped and buried herself in Goten's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked the shivering girl.

"I'm afraid of heights. That's why I never learned to fly," she muttered embarrassed.

"That's O.K. I won't drop you."

"Thanks Goten," she said relieved.

"Thanks Goten," Trunks mimicked her. Marron stuck her tongue out and drew Goten closer. Trunks muttered angrily under his breath and cast angry glances at them from time to time.

'Oh great,' Goten thought, 'Trunks is jealous of us isn't he? Man this matchmaking business isn't working out very well.'

As soon as they found a spot without people they landed.

"You know Marron you could stop hugging him," Trunks said crossly.

"Oh. Did we land?" Marron asked and then jumped out of Goten's arms.

"Duh Marron. What was your first guess," Trunks asked sarcastically.

"Shove it princey," Marron said angrily.

"Why don't you human!"

"Saiyan!"

"Is that suppose to be an insult?"

"Not unless you like being a half-witted, over grown, egotistical monkey! No offense to you Goten."

"At least I'm not from a weak race who do nothing but bitch and complain! No offense to you Goten."

"Erm," Goten said, "None taken… I guess."

They continue arguing and didn't take notice Goten.

'Man," Goten thought, 'Are they going to be like this forever or are they ever going to realize they have feelings for each other.'

"Saiyans are a proud and strong race!"

"Humans are an intellectual and humble race!"

"Bull!"

"No you're full of Bull!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Guys will you stop fighting?!?" Goten yelled.

They both looked at Goten who didn't seem very happy.

"Ok," he said after calming down and trying to play peacemaker, "Why are you here Trunks?"

"Yeah! Why are YOU here," Marron asked.

"Just to make YOU angry," Trunks said smirking.

"Why I ought to..."

"OK never mind. Next question… what do we do now?"

"Have fun," Marron said, "Of course that would mean ditching your royal pain in the ass here but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"What does that mean?"

"You mean besides the obvious," Marron said. Goten and glared at her and she sighed, "I don't feel like going out in public and taking the risk of being trampled Trunk's little fan club."

"Hey it's not my problem I'm well liked and handsome," Trunks said smiling.

Marron rolled her eyes but didn't do anything. She couldn't really argue with him. 

'They like him just because he's a prince. And… well I guess he is pretty cute. I mean he has a big ego, but at least he does have a reason to have one.' She thought to herself not realizing she was staring.

"Take a picture it would last longer," Trunks said amused when he realized she was checking him out.

"I would," Marron said sweetly, "If I could spare camera that I would break after it took your picture."

Trunks growled menacingly and his tail lashed around in anger.

"Guys stop fighting!" Goten said as he put himself between the fighting couple, "We still have to figure out what we are going to do!"

"Well…" Marron said checking her watch, "I have to go to my next class in a hour."

"Blow the class," Goten said, "Let's just have some fun."

"I guess, but what are we going to do? We can't go into public without being noticed with Trunks," she said.

"Well I guess we'll just stay here then," Trunks said laying down in the grass, "It's a beautiful say. Just relax."

Then his and Goten's stomach growled.

"Fine if you want to starve yourself to death," Marron said smiling.

"I guess you and Goten wouldn't mind running an errand for me," Trunks said sheepishly.

"I would pal," Goten said, "but every place that sells food won't sell it to mean cause I'm a half-half."

"I guess it's up to me," Marron said nonchalantly but Trunk's could catch a spark of evil within her eyes.

"What's the catch?" Trunks asked groaning.

"Well I don't have money, but you as the prince of all saiyans could spare some change."

"How much?"

"All that you have on you," Marron said grinning like a bobcat.

"What?!?" Trunks said.

"I'm sorry Trunks but you see," Marron said, "I'm hungry too. That makes 2 hungry saiyans and 1 human. That's a lot of money."

"Marron," Goten said warningly. 'God I'm acting like mom. Why aren't they in love already?'

"No Goten I'm not backing down," Marron said, "Give me your money Trunks or I blow your cover."

"Fine," Trunks said sighing. Too bad he had all his money on him. Now he was broke.

~*~*~*~

Marron came back with the food after a few minutes thanks to Goten who decided to fly her around.

Trunks felt upset. Marron thought it was because he lost his money to her. But Goten knew better. He was getting jealous of him flying Marron everywhere.

For the rest of the day they just ate and talked. Right now they were laying the grass watching the clouds.

"That looks like… a flower," Marron said pointing to a cloud chewing on some gum.

"That one looks like a hamburger," Goten said pointing to another while eating a sandwich, "about a medium rare with everything but onions."

"That looks like a…. cloud," Trunks said bored of this game.

"You are no fun," Marron said.

"Just as well," Trunks sighed, "I better get going. It's getting dark."

"Really?" Goten asked, "That's too bad. I had fun."

"Yeah," Trunks said getting up and dusting himself, "Maybe we'll do this again."

"Bye," Goten said.

"Bye Goten. See you later Marron," He said.

"Trunks wait," Marron said before he took off.

"?"

Marron dug in her pocket and took out a pouch with Trunk's money, "I think this is yours."

Trunks looked at her with wonder in her eyes, "You didn't spend it?"

"No."

Goten smiled. He knew it! It was working. They were being nice to each other.

"Don't get use to it though," Marron said, "Next time I won't be so nice."

"Well neither will I," Trunks said smirking, "If there is a next time blondie."

With that he took of into the sky and Goten groaned, perhaps he spoke too soon.

~*~*~*~

A/N: What do you think? Tell me if you really like it please!


	5. Acting On Plans

****

Discrimination

Chapter 4:

Acting on Plans

~*~*~*~

A/N: Um I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm running out of ideas on what to do 0_0. Someone help me! Well here goes nothing.

~*~*~*~

"And the average spaceship can go 2 trilometers, which is if you remember 300 light-years, an hour. Now if we were to travel to Planet Namek in a spaceship with twice the powe,r but 5 times the normal weight, how long would it take in light-years?"

Marron raised her hand to answer but the teacher ignored her and asked for someone else. Marron fumed angrily at the teacher's ignorance. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. Stupid racial saiyans.

Goten, who was in this class, leaned over to her and whispered, "Don't worry about it, I get that all the time."

"Is there something you would like to discuss with the class… demi-saiyan?" asked the teacher in a smug tone.

Goten looked down, as the other classmates snickered, "No sensei."

"OK then, shut up and listen," he retorted and then muttered to himself, "filthy mutts."

Marron stared at the teacher in contempt. How could Goten just stand there and take this crap? It was bad enough being ignored, but picked on by the teacher? Wasn't that taking it too far?

"Well if I may continue, the ratio of the speed along with the added factor of the solar winds," he said turning his back to them.

"Um Mr.… yeah," Goten asked the teacher, "I really don't get this stuff…"

The teacher looked back at him and rolled his eyes, "I didn't think you would anyway. Just try to pretend you are smart enough to understand."

Goten turned pink around the ears and Marron couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and grabbed her books with one arm and her other grabbed Goten who just managed to snatch his books and she dragged him out of the classroom. She wasn't going to let him sit through this humiliation.

The teacher raised an eyebrow at them but ignored them but Marron could see a self satisfied smirk out of the corner of his eye as he continued teaching.

As soon as they got out of the school she let go of Goten and he, who now had nothing to keep him up anymore, fell on the ground.

"Ow," he said getting up, "Why'd you do that."

"How could you let him talk that way to you?" she said angrily to Goten. He just shrugged.

"Listen Marron. It happens to me all the time. No biggie. You have to learn that these things happen and you can't really change what people do."

Marron sighed sadly, "I guess so. It probably won't ever change."

"Probably," he said and then thought, 'Unless you fall in love with Trunks.'

"I hated that class anyway," he said finding a soft place in the grass to lie down on.

"Yeah me too," Mia replied resting next to him.

"Well at least you know what the hell he's talking about," Goten said sadly, "I on the other hand, don't."

"Really?" Marron asked looking at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah. And I don't really have anyone to help me. Mom is no good at machinery and dad isn't the world's smartest person either."

"Do you have a sibling?" Marron asked him.

"…. No," he said after a pause. Marron could tell he was lying but decided against pushing the subject.

"Well I guess you will just have to study a lot," Marron replied.

Goten made a face, "Even if I do that I still won't understand.

"Hmm…," Marron thought as she randomly picked at the grass, "You could always get a tutor."

Goten starting laughing and Marron cast him a weird look, "What?"

"Marron did you forget what I am?" he asked her after he stopped, "I am a half-half. No one likes my kind. They wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole much less then try to help me do well in school."

"Your right," she said rolling over to her side.

"…Looks like Trunks is not coming today," Goten said casually changing the subject.

"Thank goodness," he heard Marron say. Although the words were biting, he could hear disappointment in her voice. That was a good sign.

"Anyway on to more pleasant subjects," Marron said, "Back to your performance in college."

"That's more pleasant?"

"Having a nail driven through my skull when I'm in freezing weather in only my underwear is more pleasant then Trunks," she said rolling her eyes.

Goten sighed as she vented at him. He thought she was being a little immature and Trunks acted like a jerk, they were perfect with each other. He only hoped that they would fall for each other soon.

"Hey!" Marron said as she thought of an idea, "How about I tutor you?"

Goten looked at her with a doubting expression. 

"Will your parents allow it?" he said remembering what Marron told him about them.

"They won't know," she said.

"How will you get there? You can't fly."

"My uncle. He will do anything for me without questions."

"You sure?"

"Of course," Marron said struggling to get up. As she rose to her feet she dusted the extra grass off her dress and said, "Now if you excuse me I have to relieve myself."

"Oh lovely. Thanks for telling me."

"No prob," Marron said giggling as she ran off.

~*~*~*~ At the same time~*~*~*~

Trunks fidgeted under the table at the banquet.

'This is so boring,' he thought silently twiddling his thumbs, 'I should be out with Goten and Marron… wait did I think Marron? I mean just Goten.'

"Hi Trunksssssssssssssssssssssssssss," said an attractive saiyan that was practically drooling on him. Of course he had seem prettier, like…Marron. She continued to hang all over him and Trunks tried to scoot away from her.

"Isn't this so fun," she said as she tried to wrap her tail around his. Trunks coiled his tail up out of her reach.

"And romantic?" she purred in his ear. 

Trunks coughed and then squeaked to her, "I… have to go."

The saiyan girl pouted but then put on a cheesy grin and said, "I'll wait for you."

Trunks walked away fast but was just in time to see the saiyan girl move to flirt with another. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he snuck into his room as soon as no one was around. He hated these partied his mother threw. It was just a bunch of overly dressed people coming up to kiss his butt in hopes to get something out of it.

He has only met a few people who treated him like an equal, Goten and Marron.

He looked at his open window and idea crept over him, 'Could I? Would no one notice if I sneaked out of this castle? Why not? It's worth a shot.'

With that he climbed through the window (with great difficulty) and started to fly towards the college at super speed.

~*~*~*~

Goten yawned and thought, 'why do girls take so long in the bathroom?'

"Psst Goten…" he heard.

"Huh?" Goten said jerking upward.

"Behind you dufus!"

Goten swirled around and saw Trunk hiding behind a tree.

"Trunks?!?!" Goten said loudly. 

"Shhhh. I don't want anyone to find me! I'm suppose to be at a party."

"Oh…" Goten said whispering as he tiptoed to Trunks, "What are you doing here?"

"Just skipping it but I don't have much time," he said sadly. The he paused and asked, "…? Marron isn't here?"

Goten didn't know why he said this but he answered, "Nope."

"Thank goodness," Trunks said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Goten rolled his eyes. It was uncanny how alike they were.

"Well aren't you suppose to be in class?" Trunks asked him.

"I did but Space Machinery is too confusing," he told him.

"Oh? It's super easy for me," Trunks said shrugging.

Goten could feel his mind working as a plan formed in his mind.

"Is that so? Then do you mind tutoring me?" he asked Trunks.

"Sure. I'll have to pull a few strings but I'll be there."

"Good. Be at my house a noon. It is the house next to the Death Mountain Range in the valley near the river," Goten said.

"Ok but I have to go before my parents find out that I'm gone," he said powering up and flying as fast as he could.

Soon after he left Marron came back.

"Well Goten I have to go to my next class soon so I'll be at your house a 2:00," she said.

"Make it noon," Goten said quickly, " My house is house next to the Death Mountain Range in the valley near the river," Goten said.

"Gotcha," she said running away from him.

Goten smiled and leaned against a tree with a grin. 'I did my part. Now it's time for fate to smooth out the wrinkles. Man I'm good.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: short I know but everyone was demanding a new chapter I needed to get this out fast and let us see, what else?

Oh yes! Let me thank everyone who reviewed but especially Tainted Fire! When I was reading her very well done stories *read them. I recommend them* I saw that she mentioned me and helped me advertise my story! Thank you so much! You are the best!


	6. Surprises and Dates

Discrimination

Chapter 4

Surprises and Dates

~*~*~*~*~*

[A/N]: Well I have an idea what I'm going to do now. Hurrah. Chapter 4. Thanks for all that reviewed. Sorry it took so long.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"More please!" Goten and Goku said raising their bowls for their 7th helping of rice just as Chi-Chi was halfway eating her first.

She glared at them out of corner of her trying to tell them subliminally to get their own food. It didn't work. What a bunch of bakas. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and took their bowls and scooped more rice in it.

"So how was school son?" Goku managed to ask between bites.

Goten swallowed down the food, "It was boring."

Chi-Chi gave him an evil glare.

"I mean I LOVE school!" Goten said rushing, "It just confuses me. Especially Space Machinery."

Chi-Chi's face softened but still said, "That's no excuse. Look at Gohan and how far he has gotten."

Goten rolled his eyes at the mention of his mother's 'golden boy'. "But it's OK," Goten said, "I'm going to have tutors here at noon."

Chi-Chi looked at Goten suspiciously at his sudden interest in school performance.

"And who might they be?"

"A girl named Marron and a guy named Trunks," he mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT???" Chi-Chi screeched at the top her lungs as Goku started choking on his food. Goten blinked. He didn't expect such a strong reaction from them.

"Trunks Briefs, prince of all saiyans?" Chi-Chi asked him looking closer at his son.

"Marron Chestnut, a blond girl?" Goku asked after he managed swallow the remains of his food.

"Yes…" Goten, said in a daze, he knew that they would recognize Trunk's name but how did they know Marron's? And what is it with the Briefs? Last time he checked Trunk's last name wasn't Briefs.

Goku and Chi-Chi went into a sudden huddle to discuss something. Finally they broke up.

"Erm… Will any of their parents know where they are?" Goku asked after Chi-Chi elbowed him.

"No it's all secret."

"Well then," Chi-Chi said, "You will have to hide all pictured of Gohan in the house. We don't want to blow his cover."

Goten nodded and began to go around at lighting speed around the house to find any trace that there was once another boy living here. Chi-Chi began to clean the house for the guest and Goku began to train outside.

'Things are going to be harder then I thought,' Goten said to himself.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Kuso…. It's almost noon,' She thought to herself as she dashed to her room to get her books and notes.

"Bye mom!" she shouted as she sprinted to the door.

"Stop. Turn." Her mother demanded and Marron could only do as her mom commanded, "Tell me where you are going."

"Er…" Marron said braindead. 'Think Chestnut think,' she said to herself.

"Anti-Saiyan for representation party!" She blurted out. She knew her mother loved Anti-Saiyan things more then anything.

Her mother had a pleased look that crossed on her face and headed back into the kitchen, "Well that's nice dear. Now move along. We wouldn't want you to be late."

Marron sighed with relied and head to the door and ran into her dad who had a stern look on his face.

"You might be able to fool your mom but you can't fool me. I know what's going on," he said with a grim face.

"You… do?" Marron squeaked.

"Yes," he nodded wisely, "I knew it from he beginning. I can see right through you."

"You… can?" she said nervously.

"Yes now don't act stupid," he said seriously, "And don't try to do deny it like I know you will try to do."

"I… will?"

"Yes, but you can't lie to me."

"I can't?" she said sweating.

"You're going……." He took a deep breath before continuing, "On a date!"

"I am… I mean of course I am!" she said quickly, "How stupid of me to think I could fool you. I guess you are just way to smart for me."

"You are darn right I am," he said solemnly, "But I guess I can't keep you in your room forever. Good thing I prepared for this very day."

"You… have?"

Krillin left the room and returned with a huge book.

"What is this?" she asked as he gave her the book. She had almost fallen over from the weight and she couldn't even seen from above the papers.

"Rules," Krillin said gruffly, "Along with ways to say no, self defense tips, and an insert of places you are forbidden to go."

"Rules?" she asked dazed.

"Rules," he said firmly, "About Dating. No kissing other then the cheek, no touching inappropriate places, you must stay 6 inches away from your significant other when dancing, no drinking…"

"I get the idea," she said trying to kiss him on the cheek and balance the stack at the same time, "And don't worry about me daddy. I'll be OK.

She opened the door with great difficulty and she could here her dad sniffle in the background.

~*~*~*~*~

Trunks fidgeted, noon was coming closer and closer. And here he was stuck at a boring conference morning with his family and the family advisors. Apparently his mother, Maron, was under great distress. 

"Ok," Maron said in near tears, "I am under sooooo much pressure, and I can only trust what you guys say. You must not promise never tell anyone."

"What is it already Onna?" said Vegeta crossly. She has been telling them to promise secrecy for the past thirty minutes.

"This!" Maron said thrusting her hand in front of him. Vegeta rose and eyebrow.

"What about it? You still have five fingers."

"How could you be so insensitive," she said bursting in tears, "My nails are pink! My dress is red! It's just all so wrong."

Everyone fell over anime style while Maron was still in hysterics. Finally Bra managed to say something.

"Why don't you just repaint them, queen?" Just like Trunks, Bra-chan never called Maron mom. He called her Miss and Bra called her Queen. But Maron didn't mind; they never acted like a family why pretend to call them son or daughter?

"That's a wonderful idea! I'm glad I thought of it," she said dashing out of the room.

"Well if I'm done here I have to go now," Trunks said running to the door, "Big business."

Bra looked after her brother in suspicion an announced, "I have to go potty."

Vegeta scowled, "Well then go. No need to announce it to the whole world."

Bra began to run after her brother. She may 9 but she was smarter then most saiyans. She caught sight of Trunks just as he began to crawl out of the window.

"Where are you going!" Bra demanded and Trunks was so surprised he jumped and hit his head on the window.

"B…Bra… What are you doing here?" he said stuttering.

"Watching you run away."

"Don't tell dad and the Queen," he pleaded on his knees, "I'll do anything."

"Anything…" Bra said with a mischievous grin.

"…Anything," he said firmly after he hesitated.

"Well then go," Bra said, "I'll cover for you."

Trunks exhaled and then jumped out of the window and began to fly over to Goten's house.

Bra sighed sadly and watched her brother fly away. She hated being alone. Well soon she would have her brother around her finger. She walked away thinking of the many things she could tell him do.

"Spiders in the Queen's underwear, Playing tea with me…. And making him wear a dress, making him do all my school work…"

~*~*~*~*~

Marron knocked on her uncle's door. She could hear noises from the behind the door but no one came to open it.

Marron knocked louder but still no one was coming.

"UNCLE! IT'M MARRON OPEN UP!" she bellowed. She could hear a thump and a squeak from a girl, a sigh, and after awhile, reluctant footsteps heading to the door. Her Uncle came out with messy hair and was only in boxers

"Marron," her disheveled 17 said through clenched teeth, "How nice to see you. But you sort of caught me at a bad time, I have company over."

Marron had to surpress a laugh, "Well I can hear that you are… 'busy', but I need your help right now. I need you to fly me somewhere."

"I can't. I'm with…. Someone very important."

"Is that so," Marron said with an evil smile, "I guess I'll have to come in and tell her about all the other important people that have been in your life so far."

"You wouldn't…"

"Lily, Charlotte, Reianda…"

He covered her mouth and said, "Ok… Ok I get the point. I'll be right back."

A few minutes he came back fully dressed and his slick black hair combed.

"You know what," he said to her, "Sometimes I think you act just like your mother."

"Heaven forbid," Marron said giggling and handed him Krillin's book of rules before she climbed on his back.

"What's this for?" he asked her confused.

"Something someone gave me," Marron said, "but I think you need it more then I do."

"?"  
~*~*~*~*~

Goten was training with his dad.

'Punch… dodge," he thought in his head as he fought against his dad, 'punch…. Kick… Hey I'm doing pretty well!'

"Just as he thought that he was punched in the face and was hurtling toward the ground.

"That hurt," he mumbled rubbing his jaw in pain. Chi-Chi walked out of the house drying her hand on her apron.

"That's enough you two. Trunks and Marron will be here soon," she scolded.

Just as she said that Goten and Goku felt a strong ki head towards them. They looked skywards and saw a black hared man flying towards them with Marron on his back holding him tight for her dear life.

The man landed and tried to pry Marron off of him. Goku and Goten hid their tails from view so that Marron's uncle did not suspect them to be a saiyan/human couple.

"Marron…" he said gasping for air, "Get… off… of… me."

Marron finally realized that she wasn't flying anymore, let go of her uncle. Goten thanked Kami that he wasn't the one she was hanging on this time.

"Hello, Goten," she wheezed out trying to stand up all the way.

Then Marron tried to walk to him but she found her legs were weak from fear and she fell on the grass. She tried to steady herself and closed her eyes.

She didn't notice Trunks landing near her and walking towards her lying body.

So when she opened her eyes he was the first person she saw.

"YOU!" the both exclaimed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[A/N]: Wow I'm finally finished. I sure have a habit of dragging out a chapter. Thanks to Lily who complimented me in her story, and go read her story. It is finally finished, and I love it!


	7. When one thing leads to another

Discrimination

By Silent Shadow

Chapter 5:

When one thing leads to another

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[A/N] Yea! I am starting chapter 5! Hurrah!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the time.

Marron scrambled to get up and brushed herself off. When she was finished she continued to glare at Trunks. They did that for about an hour.

"Erm…," 18 said, "I better get back. Have fun Marron."

Marron wasn't paying attention, she was determined to win the unofficial staring contest with Trunks. Finally Marron blinked and Trunks raised his hands in victory!

"I won," he said happily.

"Hey!" Marron said angrily, "I never said I was playing anything. And you still haven't my question."

"Your question? It was mine. You answer first."

"No, I asked first."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Well it doesn't matter because I won so you have to answer it first."

"I wasn't playing anything."

Chi-Chi, Goten, and Goku looked at them with face faltered expressions.

"What's with them?" Goku asked.

"They don't really… tolerate each other well," Goten told them.

"The way they bicker, you'd think they were husband and wife," Chi-Chi said.

'That's my hope,' Goten thought silently to himself.

"I'M here to HELP Goten with Space Machinery," Trunks said emphasizing I'm and help.

"No YOU are not. I AM here to help Goten Space Machinery," Marron retorted. Then realization dawned on them and they looked back at Goten.

"Goten……………." They both growled angrily.

"Well as they always say," Goten said, "Two minds are better then one."

"I HAVE TO WORK WITH HIM!" Marron screeched the same time Trunks bellowed, "I HAVE TO WORK WITH HER!"

"Yes," Chi-Chi said whipping a frying pan out of nowhere, "You are here to help my baby study, and if I hear another complaint out of your mouths…. Pain."

Trunks and Marron quickly shut their mouths and willingly stepped inside, eyeing each other out of the corner of their eye.

Well all in all the tutoring session didn't go to well.

First Marron would try to teach Goten something and Goten would be confused. Then Trunks would object and tell her that she was saying it all wrong.

Marron would get angry and then say something like, "OK genius YOU teach him."

Then Trunks would explain it to him and give Marron a smug smile. Then they would both go into a competition trying to teach Goten the most stuff in the least time.

Goten would get confused on what they were saying, and then Marron and Trunks would accuse each other of being to bad of a teacher.

Then Chi-Chi would enter with a frying pan and Trunks and Marron would be too scared to say anything for a long time.

And then Marron would muster up the courage to help Goten and the cycle would start over again.

That's what it was like fore five hours, but then it was time to get home.

"Aiii!" Marron screeched hitting herself on the head.

"Keep doing that Marron," Trunks said, "And you might knock some sense into yourself. Then your parents wouldn't recognize you"

"Shut-up jerk. I forgot my ride home. My uncle is not coming back to pick me up!"

"Well I would help you," Goten said, "But I'm visiting somebody soon."

"Mr. and Mrs. Son… can you help me?" Marron asked Chi-Chi and Goku.

Chi-Chi and Goku looked at each other for awhile and then back at Marron.

"I'm sorry," Goku said trying to sound polite, "But that really isn't the best idea."

"Then that leaves…" Marron said thinking.

"Trunks," Goten finished for her. Goten had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing when he saw the look of horror cross their faces.

"NO!" They both shouted loudly.

"There is no other way," Goten said shrugging.

Marron and Trunks looked at each other and that back at the Son's and back at each other for about twenty minutes. Marron was the first to say something.

"Well I guess…"Marron said slowly, "That this is the only way."

"I guess," Trunks said, "Well hurry up, I haven't got all day."

Marron hesitated before walking up to him. He scooped her off her feet and held her stiffly unsure of what to do next.

"You better not drop me," she said warningly.

All of a sudden Trunks got back his cool exterior back and flashed her an evil grin, "You never know, accidents do happen."

"NO! Wait Goten," she said but it was too late. Trunks took off and Marron was now scared because Trunks was purposely swaying and doing flips to scare her. She squeaked, and forgetting that he was her worst enemy, latched onto his neck holding him tight with fear.

Trunks started to blush at this sudden closeness and decided to go to Marron's house as fast as he could. Marron could feel a little warmth that Trunks cheek felt like but couldn't see anything because her eyes were closed

'Is he blushing,' she thought silently and loosened her grip on him, 'Naw. It's just really cold up here.'

Even though she relaxed her grip even more to give more room between them, which surprised Trunks. Usually she had a death grip on whoever held her while she was flying. Why would she trust him of all people?

They flew the rest of the way in silence, both thinking the whole way there.

Trunks had to stop a little away from the house so that no one would see him drop off Marron.

"Well…erm," Marron said trying to find a way to thank him but blurted out, "If you ever fly as fast as that with me again I will kill you."

Trunks smirked, "Your welcome brat. But there won't be a next time with me flying you because if I do have to this again, I'll drop you."

Marron scowled, "Good bye Prince Ego."

"OK Ms. PMS."

Marron rolled her eyes and stomped all the way back to her house. But one part of her mind was nagging her. She was wondering why when she was flying with anyone else she usually took awhile to regain her courage to walk. But when she was with Trunks she felt… safe.

Marron quickly dismissed the idea and opened the door to her house.

She was immediately ambushed by Krillen who grabbed her and dragged her to his room to get out of listening range of her mother.

"Are you OK? Did he hurt you? Are you sick? Did he try to do anything to you? Do you feel OK?" Krillen asked her while examining her carefully.

"Yes daddy," Marron said exasperated, "And he didn't try anything."

"Are you sure? Tell me every place he touched you, purposely and 'accidentally'," he said accidentally like he doubted and one could accidentally touch anyone.

"Daddy!"

"Oh fine then, I guess you can't remember it all… but did you read the book of rules I gave you?" Krillen asked her.

"Yes," Marron lied.

"Good. Now get out a piece of paper and a pencil," he said quickly, "I want to see how well you remember it. Now write down 50 of the ways to say no."

"Daddy! Please!"

"What? It's not like I'm asking you to write all 100. Only 50."

"Daddy," Marron said trying to keep her cool, "I don't need you to quiz me on this. Half of this is common sense, which I have plenty of. Please drop it."

Krillen bit his lip, "Oh Marron. I just want to make sure you are OK."

"I'm fine. And I don't want you to mention this anymore. I'm 18. I can do fine on my own."

"Ok," he said sadly.

Marron sighed with relief.

"Can I at least meet him once?"

"DAD!"

~*~*~*~*~*~Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks brushed back some hair that fell over his icy eyes. His 23rd birthday was just around the corner and people were getting ready for it.

"Isn't this is so exciting?" Maron asked him, "Another party! And the best part is I just bought this new dress with diamonds all over it. It's blue silk and it and there are going to be blue roses in my hair! People will go there just to look at me!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. Somewhere along the line, him mother forgot this party was for him and not her. Not like he was particularly interested in going to his own party; it was always the same. But kissers, rich snobs, and skanky saiyans that hoped to win his heart would be there.

"It's almost noon," Maron said looking out to the sky, "Time for my massage."

Trunks smiled and tiptoed out of the room silently so no one noticed. Luckily no one did, with the exception of Bra who had been watching him like a hawk the whole day. After he left she ran after him.

"Ohhhh Trunksies," Bra said singingly as Trunks was struggling to get out of the window, "You still have to do the one thing like you promised."

"Not now Bra," he hissed, "I have to go."

"Ok," Bra said grinning, "I'll just tell daddy that you are going."

"Fine what is it?" he asked her impatiently.

"I want you to teach me how to fly," she said promptly.

He looked at her weird, "But I can't teach you in front of everyone, they are bound to wonder why you are flying! You do know that lady-like saiyans don't fly."

"Well then," she said slyly, "You have to teach me in secret."

"But I don't have any free time other then now," he said getting frustrated.

"Well then, you have to take me with you and teach me where ever you are going," Bra said.

"What? NO!" he said.

"DADDDD…mrff fhrr," she started to say when Trunks covered her mouth.

"Fine," he said not it a good mood, "But we have to hurry."

Bra smiled and climbed in Trunk's arms. 

"Hold on tight," he said as he powered up and flew in the sky. Bra smiled, she had just killed two birds with one stone. She was going to see where her brother was going and going to learn to fly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Trunks," Goten said waving him down. Trunks landed and Goten looked surprised as Bra came out from behind her brother.

"Who's this?" he asked Trunks.

"This is the most evil and manipulative child in all of Vegetasia," Trunks said bitterly.

Bra looked at him smirking, "I am Bra! Princess of all Saiyans. I was born a sweet angel but being near Trunks made me pick up some of his more un-likable habits."

Goten laughed, "Your little sister has got spunk!"

"I have a lot more then that," she said proudly, not really knowing what spunk was, "I am smart, funny, good looking, and basically everything Trunks is not."

Goten was now on the floor laughing and Bra looked pleased at herself.

"Wooo," Goten said smiling and patted her head, "You sure have a cool sister Trunks."

Bra blushed and looked down.

"You're going to be pretty when you grow up," he said as he got up and then looked at Trunks, "Why is she here?"

"Because she is and evil manipulative witch," he said, "And somehow made me promise her flying lessons, knowing full well that now is the only time I can teach her."

Goten nodded and asked, "Where's Marron?"

"Hopefully sick at home," he said wryly.

Bra looked at him confused, "You mean the queen?"

"No," Trunks said, "Not quite as evil and ditzy as her but she's almost there."

"I heard that Princey," Marron called out to him as her uncle landed. She was clutching him in a death grip and he was struggling for breath. She let go of her uncle and he fell sprawled on the ground.

"And remember to pick me up in 4 hours," she said. He looked at her with a pathetically scared face, but nodded and flew off.

"Your late," Trunks said in an annoyed tone.

"Well my father started hyperventilating when I told him I was going out again," Marron said, "He thinks I'm on a date and since this is the second one in the second day he thinks it is serious."

"That's stupid," Trunks said, "Who would date you?"

"Funny," Bra said, "That's what I said about you today."

"Shut up Bra," he said.

"No."

"I like this girl," Marron said looking at her, 'Who is this?"

"My sister," Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"Not by choice," Bra said, "I still think maybe that we were switched at birth."

Marron laughed and Trunks couldn't help thinking that she had a pretty voice.

"Well I guess we have to study outside," Goten said, "Because Trunks promised Bra a flying lesson."

"OK then," Marron said setting down her books, "Where do we start."

"How about introductions," said a voice behind them.

They all looked over their shoulder to see Chi-Chi and Goku with an attractive woman with stylish blue hair.

Trunks and Bra felt a wave of recognition when they saw her.

"Um, my name is Marron," said Marron.

"Well I'm Goten," Goten said nodding, since he never saw this woman before.

"You must be Trunks and Bra," the woman said before they had a chance to speak.

"Yes and who are you?" Bra asked.

"My name is… Bulma Briefs."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[A/N] Err I'm making it too obvious aren't I? Oh well. This is not meant to be a mystery. Anyway what do you think? I finished early. Thank you for Burned Vamp who also advertised my story. Wow I feel so happy.


	8. More then a Stranger

****

Discrimination

By Silent Shadow

Chapter 7 (I mistyped the other chapters 0_o.)

More then a stranger

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[A/N]: Ok I am introducing Bulma, I am sure you all probably figured out her connection. Anyway how is Bra and Trunks going to react to her?

"It's good to meet you Ms. Briefs," Marron said politely.

"You too," she murmured in response but she never took her eyes of Trunks and Bra.

'Briefs…" Goten thought, 'Where have I heard that before?'

Bulma began to circle Trunks and Bra eyeing them head to toe, making Goten and Marron nervous.

However Bra and Trunks didn't mind much because they were staring right back at her. They couldn't shake this feeling that they knew her from somewhere.

"So," Bulma said kneeling right next to Bra, "You are Bra."

"Yes mam," Bra said nodding.

"You seem in good health," Bulma spoke checking her arms and feeling her forehead.

"Goten," Marron said whispering to him, "Is it just me or does this seem strange to you, too."

"Yeah," Goten whispered, "Maybe she is a doctor…"

"She seems more motherly then a doctor," Marron said, "This is weird."

Bulma stopped checking Bra and then moved Trunks and began to revolve around him nodding in approval.

"My Trunks what a handsome young man you have grown up to be. You have your father eyes…" Bulma said.

Marron quickly drank something to keep herself from saying anything sarcastic in front of Bulma.

"I bet girls are drooling all over you," Bulma said smiling, "Are you dating anybody yet?"

Marron started to choke on her water as it went down the wrong way.

"No," Trunks said, "I didn't find anyone I would like to be with."

"Oh I am sure there are some girls out there that is right for you," Bulma said eyeing Marron who turned red at the woman's obvious hinting.

"No, not really."

"Your turning 23 soon," Bulma said scolding, "You better find a girlfriend soon before someone makes you date a girl you hate."

"I told you," Trunks said shrugging, "There's no one I like. Everyone is either a kiss-up or a complete jerk."

"HEY," Marron said angrily when she found out he was talking about her, "You shouldn't be talking about jerks if I was you, Oh king of all assholes."

"Oh come off it," Trunks said, "You're the rudest most nastiest female human out there."

"Well you are the most egotistical and cruelest saiyan out there!"

"No I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

Bulma chuckled, "You guys are perfect for each other."

Marron and Trunks looked at Bulma then each other and then started to gag, "NO WAY!"

Bulma smiled amused winking at Goten who was grinning, "No of course not. Just a mistake, sorry it sort of slipped. I guess I'll leave you all to your studying."

Goten smirked, whoever she was he liked her.

Bulma and Chi-Chi walked away, but Goku stayed to help Trunks help teach to Bra to fly.

"Does Marron and Trunks remind you of anything?" Chi-Chi said in amused voice.

"Don't push it Son," Bulma said smiling.

"Well like mother like son," Chi-Chi said.

"Strange. Of all the people it was Chestnut's daughter," Bulma said playing with a strand of her hair, "I wonder how Krillen and 18 will react."

"…." Chi-Chi said nothing because she could still remember those biting words her old friends said.

"Oh Chi-Chi," Bulma said, "Just think what would happen if they got married!"  
"Just think what would happen if they found out Trunk's and Bra's real mother was," Chi-Chi said warningly.

"I know, I know," Bulma said, "That's why we have got to work quickly."

"Love works at it's own pace," Chi-Chi said, "Something I learned with Gohan."

"How is he anyway?" Bulma said.

"No one knows he is a demi-saiyan it that's what you mean," Chi-Chi said shrugging, "If they did it would be hell on earth."

"Yeah," Bulma said, "Same with Trunks…"

"…"

"Do you think Chi-Chi," Bulma asked her, "That they will get together."

"I believe," Chi-Chi said, "That they are in love, their relationship is a lot like yours and Vegeta."

"Let's just hope he is stronger then his father."

"He is. He has you in him."

"…"

Bulma turned and began to study Bra, "Already nine. It's amazing."

"She reminds me of you when you were younger," Chi-Chi said, "Same adventurous smart girl. Even after we were made slaves for the saiyans you were still smart mouthing everyone."

"Well, can't say you haven't changed much Chi-Chi," Bulma said, "Still threatening anyone with a cooking utensil."

"Well that's how you get respect nowadays," Chi-Chi said, "And it's how I caught Goku's eyes."

"Who would believe you two would end up in love?"

"I was more surprised that he was willing to disobey the saiyan court for me."

"…," Bulma sighed sadly, "I wish Vegeta did that too."

"Oh Bulma, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. He had a planet to rule. I sort of see his reason."

"I guess."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No! That's not right!" Trunks said grabbing Marron's pencil away from her and began to scratch out the equation Marron wrote down.

"What are you talking about?" Marron said grabbing her pencil away from him, "It's right."

"No it's not," Trunks said, "You forgot to add wind-space factor."

"Fool," she said , "You don't need wind-space factor for this equation."

"Yes you do you moron," he said and made an attempt to steal the pencil from her.

"Jerk let go!" she said trying to tug it out of his hand.

"No! Your doing everything wrong," he said not letting go.

"Grr," Marron said and tackled him. She began to wrestle him and put him in a headlock.

Everyone looked at Trunks and Marron in exasperation.

"Only Trunks and Marron would have a wrestling match over a pencil," Goten said shaking his head.

"Why are they acting like bakas in front of everyone," Bra asked.

"Because they love each other," Goten said.

"That's love?" Bra said scrunching her nose.

"It's a different kind of love," Goten said, "They just don't know it yet."

Meanwhile Marron and Trunks didn't hear a word he said. Which was good because if they did they both would have beaten the pulp out of him. But right now they were too preoccupied with trying to get the pencil out of the others' hand.

Trunks was stronger then her but for some reason he went easier on her. Probably because she was a girl and he couldn't hurt girls. And Marron was hard to get a hold of; she could squirm her way out of anything.

Soon the pencil dropped and it lay forgotten. All that mattered was winning the battle. Marron tripped Trunks with fancy footwork but as Trunks fell he grabbed Marron and she toppled over with him.

She tried to pin him on the ground but he flipped her on her back and rolled on her making sure she didn't move. Now they froze when they realized that their faces were inches from each other. Trunks weight stopped Marron from making any attempts of escape. Not like she was going to. His eyes hypnotized her and she was stunned.

Marron was confused. Why wasn't she struggling against him? His body made Marron warm and she could feel his cool breath on her neck as he breathed. Which reminded her to exhale the breath that she had been keeping in.

They stayed like that for awhile, him on top of her until…

"*Ahem* I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Marron and Trunks eyes went wide as they snapped back into reality. Trunks quickly rolled off of her and Marron sprang up, her face red with embarrassment. She looked up to see her uncle 17 standing next to them with a raised eyebrow.

"No really," 17 said, "I could come back later."

"It's not what you think Uncle!" Marron said quickly.

"Oh?"

"Trunks and I… we were just looking for my pencil!" Marron said and grabbed her pencil from the ground, "And what do you know! Here it is! Heh heh heh…"

"The way you positioned I'd say you were looking at more things then pencils."

"Uncle!"

17 smirked and shrugged, "Sorry! I guess no one could be mislead from the truth, even if he was all over you, and you were between his legs, and you were sinking in closer for a ki…."

"Uncle!"

"Whatever," 17 rolled his eyes, "Are we going home are not? I've got some 'business' to take care of."

Marron climbed on his back still red and they took off into the sky.

"Oh and Marron," he said as the wind whipped his black hair.

"What?"

"The book you gave me was quite interesting," 17 said, "But now I think it would be more appropriate if you read it over, too."

"Uncle! I told you, I didn't do anything."

"Sure you didn't. And I'm a virgin."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm going to give you a little talk soon."

"Uncle! I'm not about to do anything anytime in the near future."

"That's what they all say. Besides would you rather have your father give you 'the talk?'"

"He already did."

"What? Really? What did he say?"

"Have sex and die."

"And that's it?"

"Just about."

"Well that's no fun," he said in a bored tone.

"Uncle!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bra went over to her brother and studied him.

"You look like a tomato," she declared, "Why are you so red?"

"I have a rash," he said turning even more red as he was everyone was watching him.

"Sure…" Goten said sarcastically.

"Where going home Bra," he said suddenly and scooped up the little girl.

"Yeah, and remember to take a nice COLD shower," Goten said smirking.

Trunks took off in the sky so he didn't take anymore of Goten's comments.

"… Do you like Marron?" Bra asked him from his arms.

"**NO!!!!!!** I mean, no," he said coughing, "What made you think that?"

"Oh nothing," Bra said eyeing him, "But she's really nice."

He snorted, "As nice as a pack of starving piranhas."

"But she is pretty," she pointed out. Trunks eyes went dreamy.

"Yeah…. I mean," he said catching himself, "She's not that bad. I've seen better."

Bra rolled her eyes. Bra decided in her mind to help Goten with Marron and Trunks before she brother drowns in his own stupidity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[A/N] looks like that the only people who don't know that Trunks and Marron like each other is themselves. And looks like Bra joined the team. But what's all this about Gohan and him hiding? Stay tuned!

Ok people I need help. I know this chapter sucked, because halfway I got major writing block. And I can's shake it. Sorry if some of the chapters aren't all that good,


	9. A shove in the right direction

Discrimination

Chapter 8

A shove in the right direction

__________________________________________________

A/N Ok people bear with me. I have a lack of inspiration and writer's block. But I hope you like this chapter anyway

"17 it's good to see you," 18 said from the kitchen as she was cooking dinner when Marron and 17 walked in.

"You too sister," he said leaning against the door.

"17," Krillen acknowledged as he went strait to Marron, "Are you OK?" he demanded as he stared at her.

"Yes daddy," Marron said rolling her eyes, "I'm standing right here aren't I?"

"You have a grass stain on your dress," he said his eyes going wide as he inspected the barley see-able mark, "He hurt you, didn't he?"

"Daddy…."

"Don't lie to me Marron. I know what happened. It may surprise you but I was a teenager too. First he tried to put his arm around you. Then you moved away and he tried to touch your hand but you were too uncomfortable. The he tried to kiss you and you let him but…."

Marron didn't listen to the rest of his rambling. Her eyes were fixed on the clock behind him as he continued to rant, his voice becoming higher every minute.

"And then 17 took your home! That's what happened," he said finishing.

'Only 15 minutes,' Marron thought, 'he must be in a good mood.'

"Dad," she said, "I was looking for my pencil. It was in the grass. I got a grass stain when I was trying to find it."

"……………………………… Oh…………………..," Krillen said after a long pause then looked 17, "Is this true."

"Partly," 17 said chuckling softly, "She was definitely interested in a pencil of a different kind."

Marron eyes went wide and she kicked 17 in the shins as hard as she could and 17 grimaced. Luckily Krillen didn't hear him or he would have fainted.

"What was that again?"

"I said," 17 murmured through clenched teeth, "That's exactly true!"

Krillen didn't look convinced but he settled for the answer and went into the kitchen to help 18. Marron pulled 17 into her room by his ear.

"Ow Marron," he said in pain, "You could have told me to go to your room. That was totally unnecessary."

"No," she said crossing her arms, "That comment you said earlier was totally unnecessary."

"You know," 18 said rubbing his ear, "Most younger people respect their elders, not abuse them."

"I'll show you what real abuse is if you don't stop changing the subject," Marron said her eyes narrowed.

"Whatever you say," 17 said.

"Now answer the question."

"What question?" 17 had to duck from the large book she threw at him, "Ohhhhhh that question."

"Yes that question," she said losing her patience.

"Well it's obvious you like him," 17 said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Marron shrieked as she lost her balance and fell down. She got back up on her feet her face was very red, "YOU THINK I LIKE HIM???"

"Well yeah," he said, "The way you were flirting together you think you guys would get a hotel room about now…"

"What makes you think I like… him?" she said incredulously.

"Lets see besides the flirting, the looking at each other when no one is noticing, when you two were making out in front of me…."

"WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT!" she bellowed, "WE WERE LOOKING FOR MY PENCIL!"

"You were looking at more then a pencil," 17 said smirking. This time the large book Marron threw at him did hit him.

"Whatever you thought was wrong," she said seething and did not notice her mother entering the room, "I don't like him. In fact I hate him. He's annoying and a jerk and has a big ego and thinks he's all that…"

"And has a cute butt…." 18 said from behind her.

"And has a cute butt," Marron said not thinking about what she was saying, "No! I mean, I hate him!"

"Who is him?" 18 said almost laughing as Marron froze.

"Mom?" she squeaked, "Is that you?"

"As far as I know," she said raising her eyebrow, "Now that I answered your question, answer mine. Who is this him?"

"Him?" Marron said nervously, "Er no one. I mean there are a lot of hims on this planet."

"Oh I get it," 18 said smiling, "You're too embarrassed to tell me about him."

"What do you mean?" She said, "Why would I be embarrassed."

"Well I think it's cute," 18 said ignoring the question, "That you have a boyfriend and you are trying to keep it a secret."

"But I don't…."

"Oh don't play that with me," she said rolling her eyes, "I know you have a boyfriend. Your father told me all about it."

"But…"

"And," she said grinning wistfully, "After you finish dating you'll get married, unless he's poor. Then you can't date him. Is he poor?"

"Oh no," 17 said with amusement, "He has quite a bundle of money."

"Uncle stay out of this," Marron demanded.

"Well," 18 said continuing her rant, "You'll give us some nice grandchildren."

Krillen entered the room. "Oh no she won't," he said firmly, "I want to meet this guy."

"But I…"

"Oh come off it," 18 said angrily back at Krillen, "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to."

"She's my baby!"

"She's 18 years old."

"Don't I get some say in this?" Marron asked irritably.

"No," Krillen and 18 said in unison before they went back to there fight.

Marron groaned, this is not the best day in her life.

~*~*~*~*~Trunk's castle*~*~*~

"And I want that statue of me in the middle of the dancing ball," Maron said happily making the decorations for Trunk's big birthday party. So far they were going to paint the halls Maron's favorite color, place Maron's portraits in the guest halls, choose the music to play, which happened to be Maron's favorite...

"OOOOOhhhhhhh," she said as her large diamond statue was wheeled out, "But I wonder… what if I had a gold ribbon around the walls of the ballroom spelling my name. That would be cool."

Trunks however had a bored look on his face as he watched the paint dry. He would occasionally blast little holes in the paint just to annoy the workers. But then Maron would come and yell at him about ruining her big day.

"Her big day?" Trunks thought angrily leaving the room, "It's MY birthday. Stupid witch."

"That's not very nice to say," Bra said as she appeared from no where.

"Yeah well," Trunks said his eyes drooping, he got no sleep yesterday, "Neither is the queen. This party is going to be so boring."

Bra's face produced a sly grin, "I bet it would be fun if your friends were there."  
"Yeah," he said wistfully.

"You and Goten pulling practical jokes."

"Uh huh."

"Flying around the ballroom."

"Heh heh."

"Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yes," he said, he was half-asleep.

"Hanging out with Goten."

"Yeah…"

"Making out with Marron."

"Yup."

"AH HA! You admit it!" Bra said triumphantly.

"What?" he said jerking awake and turned red when he realized what he said, "I mean… yuck Bra. You have a dirty mind."

Bra sighed, "You know, you have the right to be stupid, but your just abusing you privilege."

"Go away squirt."

Bra shook her head and walked away. If Trunks and Marron were going to ever be together, she would need to give Trunk's a shove in the right direction. Well maybe not a shove. More like he would need to be beaten, drugged, tied up, and dragged in the general direction.

She ran up to the Queen Maron who was busy deciding whether to have the carpet the same color as her hair or her eyes.

"Looks like you are ready for **you're** big day Queen," she said trying to sound impressed.

"Oh yes," Maron boasted as she filed her nails, "I can't wait for everyone to see me in my dress."

"I was thinking," Bra said grinning, "That we could invite everyone. Humans and demi-humans…"

"WHAT?!?!" Maron shrieked, "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Bra tried not to point out that all the windows had shattered when Maron screeched like that.

"Think about it," Bra reasoned, "I heard that this year your dress was *superb*. I was thinking, it would be a shame that only us saiyans would see it, but if everyone could see it then…"

"I will be the talk of everyone!" Maron said getting excited, "I'll do it!" She skipped away going to tell everyone the new news… and telling the decorators to put new stained glass windows with her picture in it to replace the old broken ones.

"Well that was easy," Bra said raising her eyebrow, "Well when you have a simple mind, you have simple pleasures."

Trunks walked up to her. "What are you up to?" he asked her suspiciously of her wide grin.

"Why do you believe that I'm up to something," she said innocently.

"Because you only look cute when you're up to evil."

"Nu uh! I always look cute."

"No not really. I've seen cuter."

"Like Marron?"

Trunks caught himself before he said yes this time, "Are you demented?"

"Perhaps," Bra said with a hint of amusement and looked at the clock, "But the real question is, are you late?"

Trunks looked surprised and checked, sure enough he was about 15 minutes late minutes late for the tutoring session, "&*^&%$!"

He grabbed Bra by her arm and sprinted out of the room ignoring the weird looks that he decorators cast at them.

"Wait," Bra said, "I haven't told you the good news yet."

"You have to wait till we get there," he said pushing Bra out of the window.

'Oh well,' Bra thought, 'I'd like to see the other's expression when I tell them.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N The reason why the first part of the chapter sucked was because I still had writer's block, but thankfully it went away. So tell what you think.


	10. My Chance...

****

Discrimination

Chapter 9

My chance…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[A/N] Well here it is chapter 9. I finally got around to typing it. Hope you like it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He's late," Marron said annoyed, "You just can't trust snobs like him."

"There probably is a perfectly reasonable explanation for it," Goten said shrugging looking at the sky.

"Yeah right," she said rolling her eyes," He was probably took an extra hour washing his precious hair."

"You know Marron, do you think there will be one day that you stop bickering with him?" Goten asked.

"Yeah," Marron said, "The day he dies."

Goten sighed and shook his head. Above he saw a faint trace of Trunks flying towards them with Bra on his back.

"Sorry I'm late," Trunks said.

"Oh no!" Marron said, "It's ok if you are late. In fact, it will be ok is you don't come at all for a few days."

"Shut up Blondie," he said.

"You too purple boy," she hissed.

"Why don't you go away. Your unwanted and I don't like you."

"Ohhh that hurts me princey. You may not be able to see it but it does, deep down. After all you do know how much your opinion matters to me," she said sarcastically.

"Whatever _Moron_," he said hissing.

"Oh wow that's original. Did you think of that all by yourself?"

"No, it just comes natural, you know synonyms. Marron means the same as moron."

Marron pretended to gasp and clutch her heart on surprise, "You said ' synonyms'! That's a big word, are you sure you know what that means."

"Funny I was about to get a dictionary for you just in case YOU didn't understand it."

"Oh that's deep. Your comebacks are the just the best, you're sooo smart."

"Guys," Goten said trying to stop the fight, "Let's focus on what is important."

"You are right Goten," Trunks said, "The important thing is helping you learn. That's why we need to get rid of Marron, she will slowly bring down your IQ if you stay around her long enough."

"Hey! That was a low blow. Besides I'm not moving."

"What if I make you move?" Trunks said threateningly.

"Boy, all you have to do is touch me, and I will mess you up." She growled.

Trunks seemed to think about it for awhile and then said, "I don't fight girls."

"Funny, I fight boys," Marron said and then she kicked him in the shin.

"*&^%$%^" Trunks said holding his bruised leg, "#$&^%$ girl when I get my hands on you…."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Chi-Chi yelled as she magically appeared behind them gripping a cooking utensil, "BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

They shut up.

"Now sit! Except you Bra."

Everyone sat except Bra.

"Now teach!"

Quietly they whipped out their books like good little boys and girls. Chi-Chi smiled and nodded in satisfaction and walked away. As soon as Chi-Chi left Bra began to giggle.

"What?" Trunks said crossly.

"Oh nothing," she said innocently, "It's just funny to see the almighty Prince of All Saiyans crumble in fear of a housewife with a cooking pan.

"Oh shut-up."

"Well that's not nice," said a woman behind them.

"Oh hello Miss Bulma," Marron said.

"Hello to you too," she said as Chi-Chi and Goku came out to greet her.

"Hey Bra," Trunks said finally remembering, "What was the good news you were talking about."

"Oh yeah that!" Bra said, "It's about your birthday!"

Trunks groaned, "Never mind, I don't want to know it."

"Why don't you want to hear it?" Goten asked him.

"Because my birthdays are always horrible. All the good gifts my mother gets and they all people do there is kiss up to her and me. It's always that way."

"No, no," Bra said shaking her head, "This news you will want to hear this."

"What, is someone going to assassinate Queen?"

"Trunks," Bulma said trying to frown but anyone could see the corner of her lips turn up for a slight smile.

"Well," Chi-Chi said after awhile, "That would be good news."

"Yes but it's not what I have to say," Bra said, "I convinced… 'mommy' to let everyone come to your birthday."

"So," Trunks said, "She always lets everyone in her parties."

"No EVERYONE," Bra said, "That includes humans and demi-humans!"

"What? No way!" Trunks exclaimed, "How'd you get her to do that?"

"My mad skills," Bra said, "I am just smart I guess."

"Righhhhhttttttt," Trunks said but got smacked on the back of the head by Marron.

"What?" he said angrily rubbing the sore spot.

"That was mean," she said frowning, "She did something nice for you."

Trunks sighed and asked Bra, "What is the catch?"

"No catch," Bra said, but then she looked thoughtful, "Well, now that you mention it, I would like something in return."

I knew it," he said, " There is always a catch. What is it?"

"Oh I'll tell you later," she said smiling.

"I'm doomed."

Bulma paused for awhile, "So I can come to see his birthday," she asked Bra as if she couldn't believe it. Bra nodded and Bulma's face broke out in a grin and her eyes began to water. Chi-Chi was immediately at her side.

"Let's go in," she said holding the quivering woman, "You must be tired."

When they walked away Trunks looked at Bra, 'What was that all about."

"Who knows. Maybe it was something I said."

"…" Goku shook his head and said, "Let's get to the learning."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chi-Chi slowly led Bulma to a chair.

"Oh Chi-Chi it's like a dream come true," she said wistfully, "It's been so long since I have seen my babies. Now they come here everyday. I talk to them; I listen to their problems. For the first time I'm involved with them."

Chi-Chi smiled, "Yeah. But be strong Bulma you can't slip. If they know you are their mother too early…"

"I know, but think about," she said nearly in tears, "I'm going to see his birthday! Oh my, what am I going to wear! I need preparations… I need a dress."

"A dress that will dazzle Vegeta and make Maron look like mud on a rat's ass."

"Vegeta…" she murmured her eyes looking off in the distance, "It's been a long time since…"

"Well when you got pregnant with Bra I thought it was all over," Chi-Chi said, "I can only imagine what Maron thought."

"I don't care about Maron," Bulma said.

"Well I do!" Chi-Chi said, "I hate her with a passion. She treated us like dirt, she was a flirt, and she stole Vegeta from you! If she ever becomes de-queened I'm gonna…"

"If my memory serves me correctly," Bulma said laughing, "I think that you already clocked her twice with the frying pan."

"She deserved it!" Chi-Chi said grinning evilly, "And you and your sharp tongue did more damage then I."

"I was feisty back then."

"We had to if we wanted to survive. Bra is like a little you, it's scary."

"You know Chi-Chi," Bulma said, "This is a big event, Gohan will be there…"

Chi-Chi's face twitched and she looked away, "Gohan…"

"It will be good for you to get talk to him. I know you miss him."

"It's to dangerous," Chi-Chi said, "You do know what position he holds, if they saw us together… they might put two and two together and…"

"If there is one thing I learned," Bulma said, "is that people are stupid. They see what they want to see. No one is going to figure it out."

"… Gohan has a daughter now," Chi-Chi said sadly, "She's about Bra's age."

"Go Chi-Chi," she urged, "Gohan would love to see his mother again."

Chi-Chi smiled, "You're right! I should go! Watch out ball because here comes Chi-Chi. And don't worry about your dress. I'm going to make your dress, too. One that will catch Vegeta's eye and make him wish he never chose Maron."

"I'm looking forward too it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bulma's POV:

_This is my chance, If everything goes as planned Trunks will fall heads over heals in love with Marron._

Then BOOM!

I'll be able to be with my family. Be with Trunks, be with Bra… and Vegeta.

Everything has to be perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chi-Chi's POV:

_This is my chance! If everything goes right, Marron and Trunks will fall in love._

Then BOOM!

No more will my family have to hide in shame.

Everything has to be perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Goku's POV:

**_This is my chance! If everything goes right Marron will fall in love with Trunks._**

Then BOOM!

I can see my friends again and it won't just be my family and me alone!

Everything has to be perfect

…. 

I'm hungry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _Goten_

**This is my chance. IF everything goes out like I want it too, Trunks and Marron will be making out next week.**

Then BOOM!

I will be able to go out with girls! HAHAHAHAHA! And I'll be able to see Gohan every now and then.

Everything has to be perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bra's POV:

_This is my chance, if everything goes right Marron will be my sister._

Then BOOM!

Revenge will be complete. Queen Maron will be crying her eyes out that our family is going to have a human. And I can tease Trunks for the rest of his life.

Everything has to be perfect

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Marron's and Trunk's POV:

****

This is my chance!

I…Must… defeat… Trunks/Marron… at… this… game… of thumb-war!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: There Burned Vamp! Look chapter 10 like you said. Please don't hurt me! Sorry it took so long. I was in the process of writing another story, which sort of bombed. Hope this chapter is good!

**Special Thanx to my bestest friend Angela for beta writing. I had about a million mistakes, but she fixed it all up for me!**


	11. Decisions Decisions

****

Discrimination

Chapter 10: Decisions, Decisions.

By Silent Shadow

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yeay! Chapter 10/-11- er whatever-, Rejoice! Thanx for everyone who yelled, threatened my life, and bribed me to do this chapter. Lol.

Marron was on her bed; twisting her hair with her finger, thinking hard.

"Too go or not to go," she said pondering the question.

'Well,' she thought to herself, 'Must I go to the party of the worst snob in history? It'll be really rude if I don't come, and that's one point for not going.'

She made a mark on a little tally board she had created.

From out of her room Krillen and 18 peeked from the door.

"What's with Marron?" Krillen said, "She's been doing that for hours."

"She's thinking about something…" 18 said squinting her eyes to try to see what Marron had written on the piece of paper.

"Of what?"

"I have no idea but it must be very important," 18 said frowning. And then she brightened up as if she solved the world's greatest mystery, "Of course!"

"Of course what?" Krillen said confused.

"I found why Marron is acting like this!"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Those sad puppy dog eyes, that confused look, that intense thinking," 18 said starting to get excited, "She is in love with a boy!"

"What?"

"Oh come off of it. You know how someone reacts when in love. You already know she has a boyfriend, put two and two together!"

"But… but… she's too young," Krillen stuttered loudly.

"Dad, mom… are you there," Marron said, her head jerking up from the paper.

Instantly 18 and Krillen super speeded out of there. Marron walked up to the door looked out and then shut it. Then she walked back to the bed and began to stare at the paper blankly.

So far she had two reasons why to go and 15 why she shouldn't. Marron bit her lip.

"I guess that settles it. I'm not going," she said decisively, "But… well maybe I should, it might be fun…"

She hit herself in the head when she realized what she said and cried out "ARGG!" She lay on the bed watching the ceiling.

"This is getting me no where. It's not like I'm doing brain surgery," she thought fuming, "Come Marron it's a simple yes or no. To stay or to go. Hey that rhymes! No, stay on task. I know! I'll do ennie meenie miney moe! (Another unintentional rhyme) Not the most intellectual way to do something but oh well."

She began to recite the childish poem, "Ennie Meenie Minie Moe, catch a saiyan by its toe, If he powers up let him go, Ennie Meenie Minie MOE!"

Her finger landed on, 'Not going.'

"Well that finished it, I'm not going!" she said and began to rip up the paper. Then she paused, "Well… I think I did the poem wrong, so maybe I should go…"

Marron groaned with frustration as she began to think of another way to decide.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks was standing up as the saiyan tailor began to study him.

"Well, like you know," said the male tailor, just a little to much feminine for Trunk's liking, "I think black would look really stylish, but it's too plain. I think blue would be good though."

"Oh?" Queen Maron said thinking from next to him, "Why?"

"Well," he said speaking with a lisp, "It definitely goes with his, like eyes. They are, like, beautiful eyes."

"I guess," she said frowning, "but what about purple. That would go with his hair."

"NO!" Trunks said indignantly. No self righteous saiyan male would ever wear purple.

"Well now that you say that your majesty," the tailor said ignoring Trunks, "I think it would, like, be a good idea."

"Actually no," Trunks said.

"Think about it," the tailor said flicking his tail enthusiastically, "It says you're bold! You're not afraid to be different. You're saying, 'LOOK AT ME WORLD! I AM SETTING A STYLE!'."

Trunks shuddered, "Well, I like saying, 'Look at her world and leave me the hell alone,' more."

The tailor chuckled, "Oh you are funny. I think I like you. I like you a lot."

Trunks rolled his eyes and was about to say, "Thank you. My life is now complete knowing I have you approval," but decided better of it and said, "I'm glad."

"Ohhh and so polite too," the saiyan said grinning, "purple it is."

"No blue!" he said desperate.

"Fine then," the tailor pouted as if he was trying to be cute, "But you don't know what you're missing."

He began to measure Trunks who began to get very uncomfortable to where that man put his hands. He was going to need to take a shower after this…

"Well I'm done," the tailor said with a somewhat disappointed sigh, "I'll guess I'll be leaving now."

"Oh good," Maron said flipping her hair, "Now it's my turn!"

She left the room but the saiyan tailor stayed for a little while.

"Well Trunks, I guess it's time to go. It's been fun," said the man sadly.

'What fun?' Trunks thought to himself, 'We knew each other for ten minutes.'

"Well I have to say you are a very very handsome man. Stay that way," he turned away and he brushed his tail 'accidentally' against Trunks, who in return shuddered in disgust. 

He looked at the tailor in surprise, who winked and mouthed, 'I'll keep in touch.'

When he left the room Bra jumped out of nowhere in from of Trunks.

"Well it seems you have better luck with men then women," Bra said giggling.

"Oh hush up," Trunks said as if he was going to be sick, "I fell very dirty now. Now if you excuse me I'm going over to a corner and cry in horror. I feel very violated."

"Oh but that isn't very manly of you," Bra said, "But I guess the tailor is looking for more of the sensitive type isn't he?"

"Not funny," Trunks said frowning, "Why are you here anyway."

"I was looking for a mirror and I couldn't find one, so I decided that your hair would have to do," Bra said laughing.

"Get lost squirt."

"No seriously," Bra said, "I an here to talk to you about my favor."

"What do you want me to do?" he said feeling a sense of doom.

"Oh it's not hard at all," Bra said, "But you have to do it."

"I know, I know. Just spit it out."

"You are going to have to," Bra paused for effect, "Be nice to Marron the whole party and ask her to dance."

"What???" Trunks said in horror, "No!"

"You owe me."

"Ask me to save the world, wrestle a giant, make me take the blame for something you did, just not that!"

"The world doesn't need saving, there aren't any giants near the castle, and you already get blamed for everything I do so it wouldn't matter. You have to be nice to her!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Bra rolled her eyes and walked away from Trunks who was still screaming no. He would do that for another fifteen minutes before he would finally pass out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm going to do it!" She said finally, "I'm going!" She walked out of her room in a power-walk until she reached the door and a thought struck her.

"How am I going to convince mom and dad?"

She frowned in thought when she thought of what 18 and Krillen's reaction would be…

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Go to a birthday of a detestable spawn of Satan? Never! Not a chance!" 18 would bellow.

"No way! You are too young! Do you know what people do at parties??? Do you????" Krillen would yell until he couldn't yell anymore or until he collapsed on the floor gasping for air.

Marron flinched. "I'll just say that it is better for the human race, tell mom that this is a step up to overthrowing the saiyan race. That'll convince her. And then she'll bully dad into it. Yeah, that'll do."

She walked nervously passed the window and caught a glimpse of outside.

'Nightfall?' she thought to herself, 'But I started thinking during dawn. Don't tell I spent the whole day worrying if I was going to go or not.'

She walked up to her mom and opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything her mother cut her off.

"Marron you are going to the royal birthday celebration and that's that!" she said.

"Wha…." Marron said stunned as is she couldn't believe it.

"Did I stutter?" 18 asked, "I could repeat it."

"No mom. I mean of course I'll go if you want me too," Marron said relieved she wouldn't have to fight with her.

"Good," Krillen said much the Marron surprise, "And if you want me to meet anyone. Not like I'm saying you have a boyfriend, but if you do, you know you could always introduce us if you did, I mean… not that you have on-"

18 whacked Krillen on the head and smiled at Marron saying, "What he means is he would like to meet some of your friends."

"You guys still don't believe I have a boyfriend, don't you?"

"Of course no-" 18 started.

"Yes," Krillen cutting her off and he got whacked on the head again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bra shook her head. It's been thirty minutes and Trunks finally stopped screaming and was now convulsing on the floor.

"Oh come off it," Bra said rolling her eyes, "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is," he said frowning.

"Fine, if it's that bad I'll change it," Bra said

There was a moment of hesitation before Trunks spoke.

"…………….. It's OK Bra. If you want me to do it I will."

Bra smiled, he knew he liked the idea deep down inside. Now he has an excuse to do it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hip Hip hurrah new chapter. : D. Everyone rejoice!

Hmmm I have a habit of drawing things out but oh well. What does everyone think of this chapter? Good I hope!


	12. The Calm Before Storm

Discrimination

Chapter… oh screw it. I lost count:

The calm before the storm

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Finally. Sorry it took so long. I had my birthday party this week, so I had to plan, even if my real birthday is this Thursday. Yeay finally 16!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Marron," said a random human that Marron couldn't quite remember.

"Er… hi… um," She said trying to think if his name.

"Marcus," he finished for her, "You sit ten rows across and 5 columns up from me."

"Oh, yeah, of course! I remember now," she said lying. 'That's nearly across the room! How does he know me?'

"So you heard about the big birthday party," he said following her as she tried to lose him in the crowd.

"Yeah," she said groaning inwardly, waiting for the inevitable.

"Do you want to go with me."

Marron quickly thought of all the possible excuses, 'My mother won't let me go, no that won't work. Um, how about I have aids, nope used that on Michael. Or how about, I'm a lesbian! No wait… to easy to backfire. There are a lot of females in the school...'

"Well," he said impatiently.

"Er…" she thought quickly, "Me no speaky English!" She quickly ran away to her table with Goten. She sighed with relief, no one will go near her now.

"How many have asked you out?"

"Fifteen now," she said glumly, "I didn't even know that I knew that many people. They just seem to pop out of nowhere."

"Why don't you go with them?" Goten smiled knowingly. 

"Because……….."

"Hey Baby," she heard someone say behind her and she moaned. Another one.

"Do you want to hook up with me?" the guy said cockily.

"I can't," she lied. He frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I…" she looked around and then got a brilliant idea, "AM GOING WITH GOTEN!" Goten choked on his food and Marron grabbed him by the neck as if she was hugging him.

"But he is a…" the human said stuttering.

"He sure is! Now go away!" she said in a cheery voice. The boy quickly obliged and Marron let go of Goten.

"By the way pick me up at six," she said as she began to eat her lunch.

'WHAT?!?!?!" Goten said trying not to choke again, "We are really going together?"

"Of course, only as friends though. It's because you are practically the only guy who hasn't asked me out."

Goten silently prayed. 'Oh please Kami don't let Trunks kill me when he sees me with her. Gods knows he'll be really jealous.' He ate the rest of his lunch with a sense of depending doom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It worked, no one else asked her out, well not in front of Goten. However whenever they weren't together doing friend things, a stamped of men would randomly appear. But today was the party, and for some reason, she didn't know why, Marron had butterflies in her stomach. Her palms were sweaty and she kept nervously fidgeting as if she was waiting for something big to happen that could change her life forever.

Goten knocked on her door. He wore a black suit with his tail concealed. Marron's parents went ahead and his own were behind him. Chi-Chi was slightly fuming that Marron was going with her son instead of Trunks, but he got to her agree when Goku pointed out it would make Trunks push harder for Marron if he thought she had the hots for their son. Although this calmed her down it made Goten scared. An angry Trunks is the last thing he wanted.

Marron stepped out and even Goten couldn't stop from gaping. Instead of her usual pigtails, her silky blond hair was let loose and flowed on her shoulders. She wore a soft pink dress that cut low and had no sleeves. Her soft hands were covered with long pale gloves and her neck was laced with a ribbon that had a hint of pink. It curved around her body well until it reached her waist and then spilled out to the floor. It wasn't poofy but it wasn't tight. The dress had a silky look to it, Marron was gorgeous.

'Lucky guy,' Goten couldn't help thinking as he offered his arm out for her, which she took with a graceful movement.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You're going to knock everyone socks off in the party," he said truthfully. 'Well more specifically Trunks. He's going to be REALY angry I'm with her.'

Marron studied Goten. He looked good and he wore a similar suite to his father's. Both were well toned and their black suite showed that. Chi-Chi, instead of her usually strait ebony hair in a bun, had curled it and put piled it elegantly on top of her head, a few wisps fell over her face. Her dress was a violent shape of purple. It hugged her body and fell down to her ankles with a slit that went a little below her thighs. It was outlined it gold and her collar hid her neck.

"Are you ready?" Goten asked her.

"I'm never ready for flying," she said making a face, "If I could choose I would never fly, but I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Nope," he said sweeping her off her feet and began to fly in the sky, his parents behind him.

"I'll race you!" Goku shouted to his on and Goten smiled.

"NO! No races, if you race Goten so help me I'll…" she was cut of as Goten sped up ignoring her pleas, death threats, and bribes (Hmmm sounds familiar).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The party was lively, thousand of people were coming in. People began to converse with Trunks but he wasn't listening to them, he was looking for one person… Marron. Ever since Bra had made him promise to be nice he couldn't stop thinking of her.

His mother, Queen Maron was 'frolicking' around showing of her dress… if you could call it a dress. It was deep shade of red, the cut was so low that you could probably see less if she was walking nude. The dress was really high, she couldn't sit down without it going so high and exposing herself.

He looked over at his father, but he wasn't even paying attention to his wife. He seemed to be starring at one location. Trunk's eyes wandered to the spot where King Vegeta was looking and he saw Bulma.

Her hair was short and most of it was flipped to one side. On the other side an arrangement of bright flowers above her ear. She wore a baby blue dress that fit her like another skin. It was sleeveless and at the top was a brooch that had a dark blue scarf flowing out of it and the scarf was flipped over he shoulder. There was high slit on both sides. For an older woman she looked remarkably younger, without the pile of make-up like Maron was wearing.

"Announcing," said a saiyan scholar who looked a little bored, "The human governors! Her lady Videl, His lord Gorru, And their daughter, young lady Pan!" A family of three stepped out. 

A man, Gurro, who had a nerdy look (but Trunks could he was in good shape), he was in charge of saiyan and human relations. For some reason he looked strangely familiar…. His wife, Lady Videl was actually the one born to power. She was the daughter of the late Mr. Satan who was the hero of humans. She was pretty with bright blue eyes and her hair was cropped short. Their daughter had a tough girl look on her. She was about Bra's age and didn't look too happy.

Suddenly Chi-Chi stepped into view; she seemed hesitant when she bowed to them and Gorru's hand. Trunks began to search wildly, If Chi-Chi was there then Goten would be here, and if Goten was here, then… so will Marron.

He was rewarded with the sight of the beautiful blond-headed girl. His heart jumped into his throat as he began to study her in the dress. He quickly walked up to her. He didn't notice she was walking arm and arm with Goten until he got close enough to talk.

"Hello Lady Marron," Trunks said politely taking her hand and kissing. Marron blinked confused; whatever she prepared herself for, this wasn't it.

"Uh, are you Trunks?" she asked him cautiously. He smiled at her bafflement but gave a quick and evil glance at Goten who backed away nervously.

"Oh look! Food, I think I'll go now," he said hurriedly and practically flew to the food line.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Would, uh, would I…" she said dazed unable to form sentences.

Taking that as a yes he dragged her into the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped her arms around her and began to move to the music, ignoring the stares of his surprised subjects.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bra smiled inwardly as Maron began to fume angrily.

"Why is he dancing with that disgusting human girl? How dare he embarrass me like that," she said in a quiet yet deadly voice. Bra stifled the urge to laugh and she slipped away, not being the one the queen let her anger out on.

She ran into a little girl about her age with short black hair.

"Oh sorry," the girl said shrugging and then twisted uncomfortably.

"No problem," Bra said, "What's wrong with you?"

"I hate dresses," the girl complained, "You can't do anything in them."

"Oh, I like dresses," Bra said after a pause, "My name is Bra."

"What kind of silly name is that?" the girl said wrinkling her nose.

"What's your name?"

"…Pan," Pan said realizing that she had a silly name too.

"…"

"…"

"… Want to put frogs in the punch and scare my mom?" Bra asked.

"Yeah!" Pan said excitedly and ran off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marron was surprised, Trunks was actually a good dancer. He twirled her in his arms.

"Not bad," Trunks said smiling, and to his surprise Marron blushed.

'Come on Marron,' she told herself feeling herself turn red, 'step on his feet, elbow him in the stomach, knee him where it hurts!' But even though her mind was yelling at her to do her usual evil, her body didn't oblige, she couldn't stop dancing.

Finally her remembered something and for the first time she actually formed a sensible sentence, "Oh Trunks! I forgot your gift!" She quickly grabbed his hand and pushed him against the crowd.

'What?' Trunks thought as he bumped into a few more people, 'Marron brought a gift? She did something nice for me?'

"Oh no," Marron moaned and she bent on the floor and tried to crinkled piece of paper that was evidently trampled on.

"What is it?" he asked curious.

Marron gave him the paper, and he was awe struck. It was a beautiful painting of the castle and a mother and her child playing outside of it.

"Did you do this?" Trunks said awe struck. Marron bushed again and nodded.

"I worked hard on it," she said suddenly shy.

"It's great."

"….Thank you," she said.

"What? I should be thanking you," he leaned over to give her hug but she stepped away.

"Uh uh, no physical mushy contact," she said mockingly.

"Well then I'll just pat you on the head," he said grinning doing so.

"That's better," she said giggling, he smiled at her cheerful face.

'Maybe this day won't be to bad after all,' he thought happily.

"EXCUSE ME PEOPLES! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Queen Maron bellowed at the top her lungs, "I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"

Everyone shut up. For a small saiyan she could sound like a howling elephant.

"Well as we know," she said a little more lady-like, "today is my son's twenty-third birthday…"

There was a lot of clapping.

"And I thought this would be the perfect time to announce this special and wonderful…erm… announcement."

Even Trunks was getting curious.

"In two months, Prince Trunks Vegeta will marry his long term girlfriend Alie!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/NMWAHAHAHAHA! I do like being evil, oh yes, I like being evil. What's this about a marriage? Tune in next time.

Thank you again to my best friend for reviewing and editing my story. If there are any grammar mistakes blame her, she ran into a wall full speed so she's not her usual self, she's a lot more sensible now.

……………………...Don't tell her I said that.


	13. The raging storm

Discrimination

Chapter 12:

The raging Storm

___________

A/N: Thank you to Mirai-Trunk's #1 Fangirl () for the reaction idea thing. This chapter is a tad more serious and the characters sort of change personalities for awhile but don't worry. It's only for this chapter. 

Had the situation hand not been so serious their reactions would be quite comical. Almost everyone applauded loudly, except for the hundreds of wailing saiyan skanks who were planning to steal Trunk's heart and the small group of people who wanted to make Trunks fall in love with Marron.

Goten, who was stuffing his face at the time of the announcement, was choking on food and had to receive the heimlich from Bra's new friend, Pan, who was trying to sneak caterpillars in the main course. Bra who had her hands full of frogs dropped them in surprise on a woman who screamed and started running frantically around and around. Chi-Chi who was gaping, is now fuming and punched the closest person to her that was clapping. Goku was oblivious, he was more interested in why his ice cream had worms in it. Bulma coughed in surprise her eyes wide unable to make another move.

Marron stepped away from Trunks, and for a moment, Trunks saw her eyes flash with emotion. For a slight second he could see hurt and sadness in them but it soon died away and was replaced by a forced smile.

"Big pimpin' huh Trunks? Congrats and I hope you live a happy life with her," and then she turned and fled.

"No wait!" he said, "Marron!" Unfortunately for him a flood of people came over to congratulate him, blocked his path, and disrupted the sound of his voice so that she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Well prince Trunks have a happy wedding!" he head one voice say.

"Good going my lord," said a servant of his, "she's a looker."

"No Trunksssssssssssssss marry me!" said a saiyan female trying to grab him.

"You have my blessings," said a subject.

"NO TRUNKS! I thought we had something special!" wailed who Trunks identified as his tailor *shudder*.

Bra was somehow managing to elbow her way in the crowd to Trunks with the help of Pan. Bra kicked everyone's knees and Pan shot ki blasts at anyone that was in their way.

After a few bodies flying in the air and few on the ground holding their shins; they managed to meet up with Trunks.

"Who the hell is Alie?" Bra asked him walking over a body that Pan had sent flying before.

"I don't know!" he said defensively, "This is just as much of a surprise to me as it is to you."

"Woah," Pan said, "Back it up, You mother just arranged a marriage for you?"

Bra sighed, "That's my mom for you."

"That's not right," Pan said frowning, "I find those things a pain."

"YOU find that a pain?" Trunks asked the eight-year-old sighing.

"What's a pain?" said a sudden bubbly voice. Trunks saw his mother slithering up to him, his fiancé next to her.

"Who is she?" Bra asked her, "I never seen her with Trunks."

"Well then your obviously blind," seethed Maron, 'They have been going out for two months."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have, now shut-up."

Pan stood up bluntly as all eight years olds do, "I don't think what you are doing is right."

Alie frowned and spat, "Shut up filthy earthling." Maron nodded appreciably.

"Make me fake-boobed prostitute!" Pan replied angrily.

"Why you little," Maron and Alie both said, "My boobs are real!" (does that remind you of a certain popstar?)

"I wasn't talking you Queen, and besides every know the only reason you are queen is because you flaunt yourself like a doll!"

"That's it! GUARDS SEIZE THIS CHILD!" Maron shrieked.

There was a murmur of surprise and confusion, finally seven guards seized little Pan.

"No stay away from my friend," Bra said stamping her foot.

"Get off of me," Pan yelled and managed to escape from them and punch them in the stomach. Trunks was quite surprised how strong she was.

Immediately the other guards started trying to pin her down but Pan resisted and in all the excitement something popped out of her dress.

Suddenly the fighting ceased and the noise died down; Pan, the human, had a saiyan tail? Impossible, unless….

"MS. PAN IS A HALF SAIYAN!" Maron screamed, "Dirty girl! Her father, Gurro, must me the saiyan."

Then a new voice popped up from a crowed, "NO! I know who Gurro is! Gurro is Gohan, a half-saiyan."

Marron, who was sulking in the corner, ears perked up, that voice was her mothers. How would she know if Gurro was someone else?

The next moment was complete chaos, confusion swept the room. The humans were divided in two, one group wanted to protect the family of Gohan, Videl, and Pan no matter what and the other group wanted to punish Gohan and Pan for deceiving them.

The saiyans didn't help either, the fact that the highest ranking human family played them for fools angered them. There was an uproar and a bunch of fighting.

Gurro, or really Gohan, grabbed Pan and began to drag her out of the building to get away from the uprising riot.

"No wait!" Bra said trying to run after them.

After they left the building, others must have thought that going would be a good idea, and soon there was a hurry to leave the building. After what seemed to be forever the ballroom was dirty, battered, and the only people that were left was Bra, Alie, Trunks, Maron, and Vegeta.

Maron started to bellow sadly, her perfect evening was ruined and the statue of her was broken. Bra stared at the door her tears welding in her eyes and ran out of the room. Vegeta shook his head, mumbled something about hating social gatherings, and dragged the hysterical and wailing queen out of the room. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I say this party turned out quite nice!" Alie said hugging Trunk's arm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks somehow managed to pry Alie off of him, run away, and hide from her.

"The girl is worse that a starving leech," Trunks muttered as hid behind a door to get away from searching saiyan. As soon as she disappeared around the next hall he breathed a sigh of relief and then heard a small noise.

He walked closer it and realized it was a sort of sniffling sort of sound. He saw Bra her head in her arms and her party dress soaked with tears.

"Bra?" he asked, "Bra what's wrong?"

"Go away," he heard her say, her voice muffled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you have to be so annoying."

"Funny I would say the same to you."

Please… just go… away," she pleaded.

"No," he said firmly.

She groaned and looked at him, her eyes watery, "Pan… she was my only real friend."

Trunk's eyes softened as he looked at the sad girl, "I'm sorry Pan."

She shook her head, "Don't be. I guess we couldn't really be friends, I'm saiyan and she's only half."

"I know how you feel," he said giving her a hug.

"Trunks…" she said in his arms, "What did Marron do when mother announced it?"

Trunks grimaced at the memory, the pain in her eyes, her sarcastic comment, her lopsided and forced grin, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"NO! It's not like we were friends anyways," he said and Bra burst out crying again, who knew that her perfect plan would have ended up in shambles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marron, in her room, began to rip up the pages in a book.

"What are you doing honey?" Krillen said looking at her strangely.

"This book's cover is purple, I hate the color purple. Must destroy all purple," she said through clenched teeth and then searched through her drawer and pulled out a purple T-shirt, which she began to tear to shreds.

"What's with her?" 18 asked her husband.

"Maybe she's angry at you for pointing out who Gurro really is, his little brother goes to the same school as her," Krillen said accusingly.

"Hey it just slipped out!" 18 said defensively, "It's just that it had been bugging me ever since I seen him, I should have known he was Gohan."

"Well what are we going to do about Marron?" Krillen asked changing the subject. Marron had started to rip the violet curtains off the window in her rampage.

"It's probably a phase in life," 18 said shrugging.

"Yeah but why do phases have to be so expensive?" Krillen moaned as she through a purple vase across the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chi-Chi was pacing around angrily. "Why that little witc-trying to hurt my grandaughte- she'll pay with her lif-Must kill," she said, her sentences running together as she ranted on and on about the evil Queen Maron.

"Mom chill," Goten said trying to calm her down.

"CHILL! MY OLDEST SON IS NOW A FUGITIVE AND YOU WANT ME TO CHILL!" she bellowed.

"Mom stop yelling," he said.

"WHAT? Stop yelling! Don't speak to me in that tone of voice!" she said.

"You were yelling first."

"Don't you dare talk back to me!'

"I wasn't…. I mean sorry," he said defeated. Chi-Chi calmed down a little but was still quite angry.

"I had hope for Trunks," she sighed, "But he chose plastic girl instead."

"I'm sure there is hope mom!" Goten said trying to cheer her up. Inside his head he said, 'I'm not giving up.'

"What are you guys talking about?" Goku asked them, his mind still on the worm-covered ice cream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma was just as angry as Chi-Chi was. She paced the room of her ex-boyfriend and now just friend, the player, Yamcha.

"How could she do that! Arrange a marriage for my son," she said angrily.

"Calm down," Yamcha said who was staring at a magazine (which said on it "Master Roshi's property" so you know what it has), "If he truly loves her then he won't marry the other girl."

"But she still can't do that!" she yelled, "I'll make sure of it, she will pay!"

Yamcha whispered into his flying cat's ear, "You know Puar, this is exactly why I didn't marry her, fear for my life."

He never saw the flying chair that was aimed at his head coming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: No that was not a Yamcha bash, I actually like Yamcha. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm off to write more, Bye Bye. :D.


	14. PMS?

Discrimination:

Chapter 13:

PMS?

_____________________________________

A/N: Sorry for the boring chapter before: and now here is unlucky 13, and boy is it unlucky. I'm drawing a blank: well here goes nothing.

Marron frowned to herself, her hair tied up into an untidy bun and wearing a raggedy paint stained shirt. She spotted red paint across the picture over the purple splotch in the middle.

Her eyes wandered the picture, it was a nonsense picture yet full of emotions. Well one emotion- anger. Her hands trailed as if they had a life of their own, creating random designs. Before she knew what was going on, she realized she absentmindedly wrote the word "Trunks" in loopy pink letters.

She immediately covered it with black paint.

"I… hate… Trunks," she said with frustration as she covered the name over and over again with black paint. Even when she couldn't see it anymore she continued to paint over, the words burning into her mind.

"Erm Marron," said an uncertain voice. Krillen creeped into her room.

"What?" she said moodily.

"Are you OK?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about," she asked him as she violently painted red marks on the paint soaked canvas, "I'm... doing… just… FINE!"

Krillen backed away a little scared, "Oh you seem a little angry…"

"Angry? WHAT GIVES YOU THAT IDEA!" she said a little louder then normal.

"Are you on PMS?" he asked her.

"PMS? Hell this is one of my better days!" she said in frustration looking over the canvas for awhile and then unsatisfied, she chucked it out of the window.

"Oh well you seemed a little angry and…."

"Why is it anytime a girl is angry it's automatically PMS?" she ranted, "Why can't you just be plain angry. Oh look she yelled at him, it must be PMS. Oh look she's angry, It must be PMS. Oh look, she killed a certain purple haired prince by ripping out his heart and stomping on it continually, it must be PMS!"

"Well I see you want to be alone."

"Ya think?"

"I'll just…. go."

Marron sighed, she had no idea she was so angry. So what Trunks was getting married to some air-head bimbo that wore dresses way to small for her and her boobs were twice the size of her brain.

"Marron…" she heard someone say.

"Go away dad," she said annoyed.

"Dad, no not really."

She sprung up, "Uncle 17?"

"You're late for Goten's tutoring session," he said smirking.

"Kuso," she swore, "Can't be late for Goten."

"Or Trunks," 17 said smirking. Marron sent him and evil glare and he shut-up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you see, I never was dating Alie," Trunks explained to Chi-Chi, Goku (who still was trying to figure out was going on), and Goten.

"Well not that's all explained I fell better," Chi-Chi said lowering the pan she was holding in her hand.

"Mrs…Son?" Bra said finally speaking up, "Is Pan, your…"

"Yes she is," Chi-Chi said sadly, "Gohan-son was in love with Lady Videl and vice versa. We supported it of course, but they couldn't marry. We thought if they had a child then saiyan and human relationships would be mended. However rumor went out that she was dating a saiyan and there were riots. So she pretended that Gohan was a regular human and named him Gurro. They got married and had a kid…"

"…named Pan," Bra finished.

"It was the first time we saw her," Goku said quietly.

"Oh here comes Marron!" Goten said trying to cheer up the crowd. Trunks looked at her with a lump in his throat.

"Hello Goten, hello Bra, hello Mrs. and Mr. Son," she said ignoring Trunks.

"Hello Marron," Trunks said but she pretended she didn't hear him.

"Where were we Goten," she said taking his arm and placing her head on his shoulder. Trunks felt a rage building in him.

"Why don't you stop being so self centered and pay attention to me."

Marron whirled around, "Who are calling slef-centered. I'm not the one that wants everyone to pay attention to themselves."

"Oh please," he said furiously, "I try to be nice and all you do is blow me off. That is self-centered act if ever."

"As if!" she said, "You hypocrite, your twice as bad as I am."

"You know what at the party you and I seemed to get a long just fine."

"It really wasn't my choice," she said with bitter words, "I didn't want to come in the first place."

The hurt in Trunk's face almost made Marron apologize, but she didn't. She just turned away so she didin't have to see the pain in his eyes.

"…I thought you were a friend," he said, "But obviously I was wrong."

Marron thought of many things to say but she stayed silent, and that hurt him even more.

"… Let's go Bra," Trunks said picking the small blue headed girl up, "We won't be coming back here ever."

He took off in the sky and Marron turned to say something.

"GO AHEAD! GO **PRINCE** TRUNKS TO YOUR LOVELY FAKE BARBIE DOLL AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! JUST LEAVE **US** NORMAL PEOPLE BE!"

He didn't even flinch.

"…Marron," Goten said sadly.

"No Goten, let me be. He knew this was coming," she said confidently, "Let's just get to tutoring."

Funny, she had said everything she felt like saying in a long time, but why did it make her feel so bad?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Trunkies," Alie said happily as she began to swoon over him, her face in a big smile, "What looks better this dress, or this." She help up perfectly identical dresses to him, if they were dresses. It was more like underwear.

"Uh…… the right one," he said glumly.

"Really, I thought so too Trunks. It's so good we have lots of things in common."

Trunks bit his lip to stop him from replying.

"Alie," Maron said, "Do be a dear and please leave so I can talk to beloved Trunks."

"Oh of course, soon to be mother," Alie said in a sickening sweet voice.

When she left the room, Maron looked at the dress.

"Oh, I like this," she said and hid it so that she could steal it away later.

Trunks shook his head.

"Isn't Alie just a lovely girl," Maron said grinning, "So sweet, nice, and beautiful, she remind me… of me!"

'Unfortunately," he thought, 'she reminds me of you too.'

"Yes," he said out loud.

"Now Trunks not another word about it," she immediately ranted, "You are going to marry Alie whether you like it or not. I didn't raise you so you could be a wild child. I don't care if you don't love her, what's more important, happiness of you or happiness of me… er I mean the kingdom."

"I understand."

"Don't giver me that! You are…… what?"

"I understand I'll marry her," he said.

"What's the catch?" she said eyeing him suspiciously.

Trunks remembered the fight, the word exchanged by Marron.

_---I didn't want to come anyway---_

"I just… want to make you happy," he said shrugging.

"Well!" she said excited, "That's good. I'll start on the arrangements."

She started walking out of the room, "Maybe I'll call the tailor now!"

"NO!" he said loudly, "Anything but that!"

Bra shook her head sadly. Things changed for the worst.

______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: This cahpter is SO boring, and sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I haven't had time to thoroughly check it. I really am so so sorry. Bye


	15. Aftermath

**__**

Discrimination

Chapter 14

Aftermath

___________________________________________________________________

A/N Well here's another chapter full of depression. This one is a little better then the rest. I got out of my 100% angst mood and into a more humorous one. Oh and SSJ Tokya here's your little Vegeta PoV- just for you.

"Oh Vegeta-san it was horrible," Maron sobbed into her husband's arm over dramatically, "I got a grease stain on my dress."

"Get away from me woman," he said frowning yanking his arm away from the sobbing freak. Ever since the party all she could talk about is the disaster and how it put "Emotional strain" on her.

Her eyes watered, "YOU DON'T LOVE ME DO YOU!" She cried hysterically and Vegta sighed. Oh how he wanted to say yes, but he wanted to stop her wailing, he could almost feel himself become deaf.

"I'm sorry woman, now stop your blubbering."

"OH VEGETA I KNEW YOU LOVED ME," she said cheering up instantly and giving him a big hug around his neck that would have suffocated a normal saiyan.

'Never said I did love you,' he thought in his head.

"Well this horrible ideal will be rectified," she said referring to the party, "The wedding will be beautiful. I'm getting preparations. We will have lilacs all over the field because it's my favorite flower and I chose the perfect location!"

He was almost afraid to ask, "Where?"

"Oh at the shopping center silly."

"WHAT? You can't have a wedding at a shopping center!"

More tears began to weld up in her eyes.

"Fine, Fine! Have it there then," he said hastily so she wouldn't cry.

"YEAY!" she said happily, "It's going to be a wonderful wedding!"

She immediately started to ramble about the wedding decorations and a particular dress she had just for the occasion so Vegeta tuned her out.

'How does this woman say so much without stopping for a breath?" he thought silently as her mouth opened and closed.

"Blah Blah Blah," she said going on and on, 'Blah Blah Blah? BLAH! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Yes," he lied.

"Oh ok then." Maron noticed Trunks walk in the room, "Oi Trunksies! Come here for a second!"

Trunks obliged and Maron began to tell him her ideas for the wedding.

"Excuse me woman I need to talk to my son."

Maron seemed a little put down but she said, "OK." She leaned over slight, with interest.

"In private."

"Fine! I see how it is!" and she stomped out of the room in a huff. Trunks was a little surprised, Vegeta never paid too much attention to him, a fatherly talk was out of the question for him.

"Yes father?"

"Well about this wedding," he began and the stopped. Trunks could tell this was hard for him, he's never seen his father open up to him before.

"What about the wedding?"

"I'm getting to it boy be patient!" Vegeta said irritably, "Well why are you marrying that Alice girl?"

"Her name is Alie, and I'm marrying her because I want to."

"Are you sure you want to?"

Trunks mind steered to the time when he was dancing with Marron. Her shocked look but her body still moving with his. They she twirled in his arms, the way that single piece of strand of blond hair fell above her cerulean eyes.

"Yes."

"Think about it really hard before you choose," Vegeta said warningly.

"I said I wanted to marry Alie!" he yelled angrily. Even to him the words sounded false so he tried a different tactic, "Why would YOU care?"

There was an uncomfortable silence before Vegeta spoke up, "Well Trunks I just wanted to remind you that marriage is for a long time. If you make a mistake you will have to live with it forever."

Trunks was silent, he never thought about it that way. Forever with Alie? Did he want that? He remembered the angry expression of Marron's face as he flew away from the house with Bra in arms.

"I don't really care," he said shrugging, "I want to marry Alie and that's final." That sentence sounded so strange to him.

Vegeta paused, looking as if he was about to say something cynical but stopped himself and instead said, "It sounds like you are trying to convince yourself more then I." Trunks glared at his father and then stomped out of the throne room.

When he was out of sight Vegeta sighed and sank back into a chair, 'I'm sorry Bulma I couldn't save our son. If only I chose you instead of Maron. Bulma-san… I need you.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marron watched the sun set slowly over the grassy hill, the sky was a pinkish color.

"Marron?" said a feminine voice behind her.

"Mom?"

18 walked up and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "What's matter baby?"

"Nothing mom."

"Don't nothing me, you've been sitting here like this for hours, I want to know what is wrong."

"I'm just angry. I had a fight with a … friend," Marron said finally.

"What kind of friend?" 18 asked.

"A real jerk kind of friend," Marron said scowling, "I don't know I'm so upset over this. I'm glad he's gone."

18 smiled knowingly, "Would I like this… friend?"

"No."

"Marron, I have done a lot of wrong things. A lot of judging but on thing I learned is that I can't choose who likes who."

'What is she saying,' Marron thought, 'What does this have to do with a fight?'

"Marron… what I'm saying… 'friends' are precious. Never give them for anything or you might live to regret it. Don't let anyone get in your way. Not even you own mother."

"…Mom?"

"Just remember," 18 whispered in her ear, "That'll I'll support you no matter what you decide."

18 left leaving Marron alone, more confused then ever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bra stared at the large wedding cake. It was so white and looked so sweet and perfect down to every detail, It is a masterpiece. Bra 'accidentally' knocked it over and it splattered on the ground.

Well, it **was** a masterpiece. She tiptoed quietly away so she wouldn't get in trouble and when she was safe, ran all the way to her room and locked it. She buried herself in her bed just in time to hear the squeals and the yells of anger and the accusing yell of, "BRA!"

She pretended to be asleep but her mind was somewhere else.

Her friend Pan was a half saiyan, the most despised race ever to walk the earth.

Pan the dirt little mutt…. Was the best friend she ever had. But now she was alone again. Bra sighed and turned in her bed.

It was nice to have someone to play with, even if it was only for a minute.

'I wish I was a half saiyan,' Bra thought as she really began to nod off, 'That way I could play with Pan forever.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goten sighed and began to stare at his textbook blankly. No one had come to help him with his studies. Marron didn't come because she thought Trunks would be there. Trunks didn't come because he thought Marron would be there. This was all to confusing.

'I hate that Queen,' Goten thought angrily, 'She messed up everything. Bra's sad, Marron hates Trunks… well more then usual, Trunks is marrying some bimbo girl, my whole other family is in hiding… poor mom.'

His eyes looked over to the closed and locked door where his mother was sobbing her eyes out. She has been so worried about Gohan and his family that she didn't come out.

His father and Goten could easily break down the door but they both new it was best to leave her alone for while.

Goten left the house and rocketed in the sky to clear his mind. All those numbers strained his brain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan hated sleeping in this cold and dark room. Her dad and her had fled from the ball and hid in some old man's house named Master Roshi.

She knew her dad could easily blast all those twerps into the next dimension, she didn't understand why they ran away.

"Because they don't know any better," her mother said, "You'll understand when you get older."

Pan frowned and 'hurumped'. She hated when people pointed out the fact she was a little girl.

"Well why don't we teach them a lesson?" Pan said angrily, "Pain is the best way to change someone's mind."

"How about we teach **you** a lesson?" her mother threatened, Pan shut up.

Well now she was here, cold and bored… not to mention hungry. 

'Oh just wait queen,' Pan thought, 'you ruined my life! Let me ruin yours!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: The anger and tension is building……. What will happen to Marron and Trunks? Will the marriage go through? Find out next time on… "DISCRIMATION!" Wow… this chapter was so rushed. I am really really sorry. I'll do better next time. I promise.


	16. The question

Discrimination

Chapter 15:

****

The Question

By Silent Shadow

A/N: I am really sorry this is late. Lots of school stuff has been happening (which reminds me: school project on Macbeth). Anyways here it- a little crappy but It's getting better.

The shopping center was a bustle that day. Workers were slaving in the heat of the day and people were crowding around to see the decorations that they were putting up.

"All right people!" Maron clapped excitedly, "Make it pretty!"

'Pretty… right," Trunks thought bitterly.

"What are you doing!' Maron said frowning at a dark skinned human worker who had tripped.

"Groaning in pain," the guy said getting up and dusting off his work clothes.

"Well if your not going to take this seriously then you can no longer work here," she said huffily.

"But… but…"

"No buts. You are the weakest link. Good bye." She walked away with her overly large nose in the air.

"You ok?" Trunks said to the boy after Maron was out of sight.

"Yes thank you your highness," The boy said bowing.

Trunks observed that the boy was a little older then his sister and younger then him, "Just call me Trunks."

"Trunks? O.K. then. My name is Ubuu," He said.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!" Maron screamed from afar, "AWAY YOU FILTHY HOMOSAPIEN!"

"Well first time I every heard her say a word with more then two syllables. I guess you better go… sorry about that," Trunks said.

"It's ok…" Ubuu sighed and walked away.

Bra wandered over to Trunks as soon as he left, "So… how's the wedding looking?"

'It's like I'm planning my funeral,' he thought as they taped up pink streamers with little 'Maron' figurine dolls hanging from them.

"Fine."

"Really?" Bra said raising her eyebrow, "It looks like it came from a fairy-tale book."

Trunks silently agreed with her. The shopping center was decorated in a pink and white design, with flowers everywhere. Normally a wedding would look like something like that but this just looked childish. The white mice and pumpkins weren't helping either

"You like it?" purred a voice behind them.

Trunks and Bra almost fell over in surprise.

"Ali?" he asked.

"Of course my dear," she said giddily, "Anyways I saw this design from and old human book called Cinderella. Isn't it cute?"

Trunks groaned inwardly. Ali was the kind of girl that thought everything was cute and swooned over anything that had fur.

"Ali dear may I talk to you?" Maron called her with a shrill voice.

"Yes Maron dear," Ali said and then turned to Trunks, "We'll talk later honey buns." Ali walked away.

"Honey buns…?" Bra said wrinkling her nose, "You do know if you marry Ali it would be like marrying Maron."

Trunks shuddered at the thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's marvelous!" Ali gushed as Maron nodded.

"I know," Maron said proudly, "but save the praise for later, lets get down to business. Remember our deal right?"

"You give me a hot prince and I give you more power," Ali said smiling, "I haven't forgotten. You think King Vegeta will be OK with it?"

"I have him around my pinkie finger. He **loves** me almost as much as Trunks loved you."

"If that's possible," Ali said shrugging, "Trunks is heads over heals in love with me. Do you see the look on his face when he sees me?"

"It's the same look on Vegeta's."

"We are sexy saiyans."

"… Ok now praise me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next day:

Demi saiyans hadn't been allowed to enter the wedding, however humans were. Even so Marron was at Goten's house skipping the wedding to tutor him.

"And the air speed velocity of an unburdened saiyan by the age of ten is" Marron said writing the formula down vigorously. She didn't notice that Goten wasn't paying attention.

"You know Marron, humans are allowed to enter the wedding…" he said suddenly.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Goten, but that has nothing to do with flying monkey's so lets go on."

He frowned, "I'm sure Trunks would appreciate you going there, it would be nice for you to be there for such an important event."

Marron's face darkened, "I'm sure that the thousands of loyal subjects and rabid fangirls would make up for my absence."

"Well you're his friend…"

"No I'm not."

"KAMI MARRON! WHY DO YO HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN!" he screamed and then stomped away.

Marron stared at him wide eyed, "Well that was random."

"Do you really think so?" Chi-Chi said coming out of the house drying her hands.

"Well it definitely wasn't usual of him," she said shrugging, "I was just trying to teach him something and he got all angry for no reason."

"Why are you here Marron?"

"What do you mean why? The same reason why I'm always here."

"Isn't it Trunks wedding today?"

"What does that have to do with me," Marron said huffily looking away, "I don't care."

"I bet he'll miss you."

"What do you mean?" she said rolling her eyes her voice dripping with bitterness, "He has his little skanky plastic doll to keep him company."

"Marron… you guys are friends…"

"WERE NOT FRIENDS! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM I WISH HE WOULD DIE!" she screamed as loud as she could, "I HATE HIM BECAUSE HE'S ANNOYING, AND SNOBBY, AND A KNOW IT ALL, AND HE'S RUDE, AND…AND…"

She broke down crying.

"You hate him because you love him and you don't think he'll love you back," Chi-Chi said quietly.

"I don't love him…" she said, but with doubt in her voice.

"You love him and that's why you hate him so much. He's the only one on your mind, why else would he bother you so much?"

"It wouldn't work out even if I do…love him. Not saying I do but, he's a prince saiyan and I'm a lowly human."

"Oh please, not this again," Chi-Chi groaned, "Let me tell you this. Never let that get in the way, or you will regret it for the rest of you life. Then everyday you will go to your best-friend's house and mourn over what you never had, and gush about how wonderful he is and then gush about how you could have had him. Then you talk about your kids you have with him but couldn't keep and how much you miss them and your friend will listen patiently but inside it grows dull and boring and repetitive." 

"…ok…"

"What I'm trying to say is" Chi-Chi said snapping out of her trance, "You're too strong to let this go. If you give up without a fight you're going to find that later on you once had a fighting chance. Don't give up because there is someone in your way.

"I guess your right, but still. I don't think it will work out."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes… but-"

"Are you willing to fight for him?"

"Yes bu-"

"Then go! Don't let some fake bodied blow up doll replace you!"

"Fine!" she said throwing her hands up in the air, "I'll go!"

"Thatta girl," Chi-Chi said smiling, "And once you run in to your obstacle don't get discouraged. Punch it in the nose and laugh. Then keep going. Especially if it has greenish-blue hair and has half a brain cell."

"…Um ok," she said.

Suddenly Chi-Chi tensed and Gohan and Goku appeared out of nowhere looking very stern.

"What…" Marron said confused as they all stared at the sky.

Immediately a small squad of saiyans that looked as if they were in the military dropped down.

"Are you the Son's?" they asked.

"Yes…"

"We have orders from the royal family to execute you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trunks stared at the floor blankly. He was going to be a married man soon, it was suppose to a happy occasion. So why did he feel like he was going to be sentenced to prison.

"Knock Knock," said someone behind him. He jumped in surprise.

"Ms. Bulma?"

"Hello Trunks. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine," he said stiffly.

"Oh is that so? You seem depressed to me. It's almost as if you are regretting something."

"… I'm not regretting anything."

"Oh I know that," she said her eyes twinkling, "I mean it's not as if your marrying someone you hate while your true love is somewhere out there sulking in her home."

"I'm not in-love with Marron!"

"Who ever said than," Bulma said smiling slightly, "I never suggested anything like that."

Trunks blushed, "Right…"

"What made you think of Marron when I said that?"

"I… I…because… never mind."

"Could it be that maybe you do like her?"

"Why would I like her? She's a selfish brat, and a ditz, and a show off, and…"

"and?"

"Really pretty," he said sighing in defeat, "But it doesn't matter she hates me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Maybe that fact she tells me that every time I see her."

"Trunks, let me tell you something. Sometimes people cover what they really feel so they won't get hurt."

"Yeah but Marron is different. She's unreachable."

"Trunks never give up. Wouldn't it be worth it just to try and be near her for a minute then go one with eternity with a wind-up, carbon copy of your 'mother' doll who does nothing but ooh and ahh at anything that has the color pink?"

"I…"

"TRUNKS! WHO IS THIS WOMAN IN THE ROOM?!?" Maron screeched out, "Out you ugly old human! Away!"

"Remember Trunks. Don't give up," she whispered. Then she stood up and walked proudly out of the room not giving Maron so much as a glance.

"Well that's rude," Queen Maron said frowning, "Now hurry Trunks. Your bride is about to go down the aisle."

Trunks obediently did as she said but now he couldn't help doubt what he was doing.

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks always thought the wedding song was sort of depressing, but now it was twice as bad. Bra was the flower girl, but wasn't doing to good of a job. 

Instead of tossing the flowers too the ground she would throw them at the crowd, and yet looking innocent at the same time. And somehow 'accidentally' thorns were combined with the roses, so when the bridesmaids stepped on them they yelped in pain. And it didn't help that she was going painfully slow. Stopping every two steps to fix her dress or tidy up her hair.

"This is going on too long," Ali said frustrated and pushed through the bridesmaids knocking them down and then grabbing Trunks by the arm and practically dragging him to the Namek priest named Dende, who look surprised at Ali's sudden burst of anxiousness.

"Erm… today we are gathered here to witness…"

"They already know why they are here just get on with it."

"Ok…Do you, Ali promise to…"

"Yes whatever."

"Oh… um what about you prince Trunks."

His world was silent, his heart stopped and his mind raced a mile a minute.

"I… I…"

He thought of Goten his best friend and his humorous family. He thought of his sister and of the mysterious Bulma woman. And he thought of Marron his love.

"I do…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Bum Bum Bum! It's a cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Mwahahahahahahaha. I'm so happy I got to the marriage scene! Expect the conclusion soon! G2G. Love ya all!


	17. Nothing is as it seems

****

Discrimination

16: Not all is as it seems

by Silent Shadow

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yeah new chapter! Yes my friends- I know how evil I was to leave you off with that cliffhanger and make you wait two weeks- but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Not too much humor in this chapter though. More of a seriousness.

"Execution?" Marron said confused, scared sightless.

"Correct. His highness soon-to-be-king Trunks wants all the filth to be gone."

"Trunks?" Marron said shocked, "Filth?"

"That's what we said. About time, too. You Son's get twice the punishment for humiliating the royal family and making us deal with your son as is he was an equal."

"Did Trunks say this from his own mouth," Goten said angrily. The guards shifted uncomfortably.

"No… the Queen Maron told us it his wish. The actual Prince Trunks was too busy."

"I though as much," Chi-Chi said angrily, "She doesn't want to kill us just because we are halves. She knows we know."

'Know? What's going on?' Marron thought backing away from the guards.

"It doesn't matter why. All it matters is that we do our job is done," they said huffily and reached out to grab Marron but Goten stopped him by punching his face.

"Leave her alone. She isn't a half saiyan," Goten said angrily stepping between Marron and the guards.

"It doesn't matter. We can't let this leak out. All must be destroyed. Including this little human."

"That is if you can get pass us," Goku said angrily powering up.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with," the guard said and began to reach after Marron again but was countered by Goku. Immediately there was chaos. The guards all began to fight and Goten and Goku retaliated.

"Goten!" Chi-Chi said as she threw a saiyan off from Goten's back, "Go to Gohan's hiding place. Tell him that we are no longer going to hide Bulma's secret!"

"What secret?" Goten asked just as confused.

"Just do it son!" Goku said as he elbowed a saiyan in his chest. Goten reluctantly took off with two saiyans after him. Marron knew he probably could take them out easily, her on the other hand…

"Marron run," Goku ordered her, "Go to the wedding and stop it!"

"But-"

"GO!"

Marron nodded and ran away as fast as she could. Two other guards went after her but Goku punched them away.

Marron was almost out of breath as the scenery blurred around her, when she came to a dead end.

"Oh no," she groaned. She was at the edge of a steep cliff and from the looks of there was no way down. She looked around and there was no path to go down for miles.

"Looks like the only way you can go is down," said a masculine voice smirking. She whirled around and saw a burly saiyan guard grinning like a cat.

"Yeah… well," she couldn't think of anything to say. Then she noticed the lust in his eyes.

"Listen. I'll let you live if you ah…" he whispered something in his ear. Marron turned red then slapped him. He angrily went to punch her.

"Filthy human!" he snarled but Marron grabbed his arm at his wrist, twisted it until it was broken then grabbed his tail, "How about you let me live and I throw you off the cliff?"

She threw him off the cliff and he was in too much pain to try and fly so he fell. She dusted her hands off, "Not to bad for a 'filthy human'."

However her little victory was short lived when she remembered where she had to go. "He's right. The only way to go is down unless I fly out of here. But I can't fly."

She looked down at the drop and gulped. "No way I can fly over this. I just can't do it!"

'You've got to,' she argued to herself, 'Even dying would be better then living without Trunks.'

"I CAN'T FLY!" she screamed to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback

The humans were no longer slaves for the first day. The three year old Marron celebrated with her parents this day- right after she saw the eight year old Trunks (remember the prologue).

"Mommy why were you mean to the other people?" little Marron asked her mother.

"The Sons? Because… they. You'll understand later," 18 said looking away slightly ashamed at her own actions.

"Yo human," said a beefy saiyan, the one her mom insulted beforehand. This time he was with his friends, "Remember me?"

"Strange," 18 said eyeing the others, "You seem a lot more courageous when others around you. Yet when you are alone you lack the galls to fight."

"Enough with your insults," he growled, "It's time to make you pay for what you said."

"Bring it on."

She was immediately surrounded by drunken saiyans who were punching and kicking with all their might. 18 did the best she could without hurting Marron but it was hard. Finally one saiyan got one good kick at 18's elbow.

18 screamed and accidentally let go of Marron, and the three-year-old blond began to fall.

"Marron!" 18 dived to save her but the saiyans held her back.

"Mommy!" she screamed in terror as she hurtled to the ground so fast that the wind hurt her as it beat against her face.

No one came to save her, they were all preoccupied leaving little Marron crying in fear, coming inches away from splattering all over the ground…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback

"…I just can't," she whispered again in fear as the flashback played over and over again in her head. She stepped away from the edge.

'But you have too…' she began to argue with herself again, 'You can't keep being afraid.'

"I WON'T! If I do I'll fall and die…"

"If you live without love, then you will become dead."

Marron was silent, "But, how do I fly?"

She remembered the training lesson Trunks gave Bra during the study sessions. It was a flying lesson…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback

"Remember Bra. Concentrate all you energy. Feel your energy deep within you. Then grab ahold of it and try to control it. Then slowly release it the way you want to. Think… you can do it. Just flow with your energy," he said encouragingly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End flashback

"Fine… I'll try," she said then began to meditate, she felt a slight power inside her.

"Well… here goes nothing," she said and began to run full speed towards the cliff and jumped. And for a minute-she was flying.

But after that minute was gone she began to fall, this time there was no one to save her. She quickly speeded towards the rocks at the bottom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the wedding, everyone cheered at his words, "I do." Only the priest, Dende heard the other word he muttered. As soon as the cheers died down he asked,

"What?"

"I said. I do… not," he said firmly and yanked his hand away from Ali's, "I wont marry her."

The whole crowd went silent.

"I KNEW IT! TRUNKS LOVES ME!" said a voice in the crowd Whom Tunks guessed was the tailor. Soon the whole crowd began to murmur with wild suspicions and rumors.

"What are you saying Trunks," Queen Maron said trying to sound nice, but instead sounded quite scared, "You mean you want to wait a few more days before marrying. I guess that's understandable. Just a few more days."

"No. I don't love Ali. I will never marry her."

"Why don't you love her? She's beautiful, and nice," she said trying to convince him.

"I love someone else," he said.

"Who? Who is it?"

"… Marron."

"The human girl you danced with?" she said her eyes widening. He nodded.

"YOU FILTHY, FILTHY BOY!" Marron said full of range, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!"

"?"

"All of you are all the same. No one can change you to become better."

"All of… us?"

"I tried to pretend you were normal but I can't anymore. You are just like your mother."

"My… what? But I thought," he said confused.

"I would die in shame if you were my child. No you are a spawn of a human," she said ranting, "YOU ARE A DEMI HUMAN!" she screamed.

The whole crowd was silent in shock. All they could do is stare.

"AND YOU!" Maron spun around pointing to Bulma, "Are his disgusting mother."

Trunks looked at Bulma in a daze, "Mother?" Bulma looked at him back in a way that confirmed what Maron said.

'It's so weird… but it makes sense,' Trunks thought, 'That's why Bulma and I feel so close and why I always have a weird feeling about her. It explains why Bra is so attached to her and why she sometimes looks after us. And why father married Maron- he never liked her. She just looks sort of like Bulma. Except Maron is more fake and Bulma is prettier. Why didn't I think of this before?'

The crowd began to buzz again, this time with anger.

"I should have done this a long time ago," Maron said angrily looking at Bulma, "The only way a human could corrupted such a fine king like Vegeta is witchcraft! I will make you suffer for my- er- HIS humiliation! Guards!"

The guards stood at attention.

"Kill her…"

"NO!" Trunks and Bra said together and the guards stopped.

"Too bad you didn't marry Ali, Trunks," Maron said smirking, "Or you could have stopped this since you would have been king. But you-you dirty hybrid are still prince. And I, I am queen. So therefore I am more powerful then you."

The guards took this in consideration and decided she was right and began to advance on the helpless Bulma.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: BUM BUM BUM BUM! The saga continues. I wasn't going to make this a cliffhanger- but I saw the opportunity and I just couldn't help it! Anyways the ending is soon- either next chapter or the chapter after that. If 1 then expect one looonnggggg chapter. If not then expect two shot chapters. Well got to run. Peace!


	18. Free Falling

Discrimination

Chapter 17: Free falling

A/N: No my friends this in not the last chapter. Sorry about that. It'll come soon though. And I apologize for the evil cliffhangers. They are just so fun to write.

"Of all the ways to die, I die like this," Marron thought as she speed to the sharp rocks and the angry tides.

"Why not of cancer, or maybe starving, or better yet old age. Yeah this is depressing. Thinking of all my possible deaths." The rocks were getting closer.

"I wonder… what happened to me when I was a kid, why am I alive," she suddenly though and immediately there was a bright flash.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback

"MOMMY, DADDY HELP ME!" little Marron screamed but no one came to her rescue.

"I don't wanna die," she screamed, "I want to do so much! I never got to bake cookies with mommy, or learned to read, and I never got to tell mommy I'm the one that accidentally knocked the brownies into the ocean, not daddy, and that she didn't have to beat him so bad."

Too bad no one was there to hear her, all her confessions were silenced by the wind that carried her screams away and the ground would splatter her dreams into a crimson pool of blood.

"Someone please…" she prayed, "Please let someone save me. I'm so scared." The ground was so close now.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed shutting her eyes and then… she wasn't falling.

"Uh…"she looked up from the ground to see who saved her. She saw a flash of violet hair and bright cerulean eyes, it was the boy she met before.

"You… are… Trunks…" she murmured.

"Yeah it's me," he said soothingly in his scratchy voice, "I got you."

"Th… Than…" she tried to mutter her thanks but she passed out before she could finish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It was you Trunks," she said in amazement at her memory, "You saved me when I was a little kid."

Any second now she would hit the rocks.

"I never got to thank you. I guess after that I was so angry at what saiyans did to me I just was a little cold to them. I never gave you a chance."

She could see the white of the water as they hit he rocks.

"I wish I could say thank you."

She closed her eyes as she neared the sea.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEVER LOVE ME! I JUST WANT TO SAY I'M SORRY!" she screamed as she braced her self for the crash.

But it never came…

She peeked open one eye and was shocked at what she was seeing. She, Marron, was flying above the water.

"I can't believe," she said amazed, "I'm flying! I guess this is a sign. I have to hurry and stop the wedding."

She began to fly towards the east, and she loved it. She loved the pace and the freedom, and the wind in her hair.

"Wait a second," she said stopping, "I have no idea where I am going."

*author crashes anime style*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Don't hurt her," Bra screamed in fear reaching out for her mother as the guards reached out for Bulma.

"Get our of her way!" Maron yelled grabbing Bra by her shoulder and throwing her on the ground.

"Bra!" her mother said squirming to get out of the guard's hands that were clamped on her wrists.

"Stop it!" Trunks yelled enraged as he moved towards Bulma. The crowd was to shocked to speak.

"Don't move Trunks," Maron said angrily, "Or I will have you and Bra arrested, too." Trunks froze. "Send this Bulma scum to the dungeon."

"No!" Bra said crying and running into Trunks arm shaking.

"Bra…" he murmured comforting the girl. Maron walked to them with an air of superiority.

"You know how to stop this all don't you?" she said whispering in his ear, "All you have to say is one word, "I do."

"That's two words you brainless git," he said, "And I won't say them, to Ali anyways."

"Oh? Let's then raise the stakes," she said before straitening up and shouting, "I SENTENCE BULMA TO DEATH!"

"What?" Bra and Trunks chorused.

"Exactly what I said."

"Trunks do something," Bra said shaking him, "Please don't let them take mommy away again."

"…" Trunks was debating what to say. Marron or Bulma, which were important?

"Aherm… I see the wedding went well," Vegeta said popping out of nowhere, "Not like I was surprised. I mean It's not liked I skipped the wedding to eat at a restaurant or anything."

"V-Vegeta-chan! Darling…" Maron said slightly nervous.

"What the…" Vegeta said this time actually looks at his surroundings, 'What is going on here?"

"Nothing honey…" Maron was cut off by Bulma's words.

"Vegeta, everyone know nows."

Vegeta's eyes widened and then began to scan the area, the looks on his subjects faces confirmed what Bulma said.

"This mistake can be easily rectified," Maron said trying to make things better, "If you command so your subjects will be quiet, Trunks will marry Ali and Bra will grow up and eventually forget it all."

"And Bulma, what of her?"

"We'll have to silence her…. Forever"

"I FORBID IT!" Vegeta said raged.

"Then what? What kind if King would you be! We can not have a human be in power, you are a saiyan, you cannot have her as your bride. She is nothing! It's time to be a man Vegeta, no a king. What is more important, a lowly scum human filth or your glorious saiyan realm you have chosen to rule?"

Trunks stared amazed, 'For someone as stupid as she is, she sure can speak well. I bet she is the reason why Father never chose Bulma, because she can convince him to say no.'

"Vegeta please," Bulma begged. Vegeta looked away. He didn't have to say anything. They all understood what he was deciding. Maron smiled like a cat that finally cornered a mouse.

"Take her away."

"Daddy make it all stop!" Bra screamed at him.

"Bra…I…"

_'You know how to stop this all don't you? All you have to say is one word, 'I do._' Her words pounded in his head.

"Wait Maron! You said if I… say I do to Ali… then she will.."

"If you do say it," she said grinning evily, "Then yes, Bulma will be spared."

"Then…"

**_CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

The wonderfully written and touching scene interrupted as a girl crashed into Maron headfirst knocking her over.

"Owwwwwwwww," Maron whined as the other girl stirred and got up from ground.

"You stupid girl! You ruined my dress!" Maron said angrily trying to get up.

"Sorry about that, I was so concentrating on flying that I guess I sort of forgot I needed to land so I sort of didn't know how to."

"You… You are the human…name Marron!"

"Uh yeah," Marron looked around at the wedding that looked like a disaster. Bra crying Bulma being arrested, guards lying on the ground that were victim of Bulma's back hand, a scared and silent crowd and an upturn pew that was trashed.

"What did I miss?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yes short I know. I felt like ending it here. School's over and now I can concentrate on the new ending! It might take awhile but I promise I'll try my hardest. Anyways hope y'all have a nice Summer vacation!

P.S. Is it me or was Maron out of characterly smart. Oh well I have this angst streak and I like writing in it. What do you think?


	19. Wishes

Discrimination

FINALEY!!!!!!!!!!

Final Chapter: Wishes

A/N: WOHOO! Final Chapter. Go me, Go me. Yeah it probably won't be as long as I first expected but I hope you enjoy it just as well. And it's going to be confusing with MaRon and MaRRon. Try not to get lost. Also when I say audience or crowd it's referring to the people that were there for the wedding.

"You, disgusting girl," Maron raged grabbing Marron's hair and yanking her down. Marron, caught completely by surprise, tumbled down.

"Get off of her!" Trunks raged, a rage Maron never saw before. Never before Trunks lifted a finger towards her, now he was holding her by the throat and she was dangling inches above the ground.

"Tr…Trun… Stop," she choked out trying to writhe out of his hold.

~*~*~

Meanwhile the 

"Hey this is kind of interesting," one saiyan said from the crowd.

"Yeah, it's exciting. Sort of like a movie," said another.

"Can't wait to see what happens next," a human said excitedly.

"Yeah well I already know what's going to happen," a guy said dully, "The good guys always wins".

"I don't think so," said another, "this is real life. I don't think it'll happen."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"SHUT UP!" the crowd said angrily wanting to watch it.

~*~*~

Immediately the guards rushed to Maron's aid pinning Trunks arms down and holding him back.

"What's going on?" Marron asked confused.

"You!" Ali said finally talking, "You and that Bulma whore… you both ruined this day!"

Marron recognized Ali and immediately she felt a wave of jealously.

"Who do you think you are calling people whores. I wouldn't talking about that if I were you!"

"And what does that mean"

"Exactly what you think it means!"

"I've had enough of this," Ali said throwing down her bouquet, "Maron do something."

Maron, who finally got her breath back straitened up and said, "Guards take that… human away!"

"I don't think so!" Trunks said defiantly and punched his guards out, running to Marron's side.

"Trunks… I," Marron started to say when he reached her, "I…"  
"No need to say anything," he said taking a moment to look at her and smile before he whirled his head back to the threatening saiyans.

"Trunks get away from her," Maron demanded stamping her foot like a child, "You are so annoying."

"I wouldn't be talking," he said angrily and then protectively put an arm around Marron making her blush, "And I'm not letting her go."

"You fool! You have no time to play love," Maron said changing her technique, "You have a kingdom to rule. Do you know how much this will ruin your kingdom?"

~*~*~

"Oh it's getting good," said a middle-aged saiyan excitedly.

"Trunks is going to fall for it," said another saiyan.

"No way," said a human, "He's to smart for that."

"You sure about that?"

"Definitely."

"Fine I bet he caves in at the end, let say twenty dollars."

"You're on!"

"Hey! I take up on that bet too!" shouted someone from the back.

And before you know it people all over the wedding's audience was betting on what Trunk's would do next.

~*~*~

"What are you talking about?" he said, "How will marrying Marron do anything for my kingdom?"

'M… Marriage? He wants to marry me?' she thought blushing even harder at what he said.

"My boy, people need established routine. When something is disrupted chaos ensues. We can't have disruption in this time. Other planets will take advantage of it. Come on Trunksies, be a man. Make the right decision," she said slyly, using the same tactic she used on Vegeta.

"You're right Marron,' he said slowly letting go of Marron, to her horror, "It's time to make the right decision."

"Oh Trunks I knew-" before Maron could finish he turned around quickly and decked Ali right in the jaw sending her flying.

"There. I made it."

~*~*~

"HA! I WIN THE BET!" yelled a girl triumphantly jumped as the people around grumbled and handed her money.

"HEY DOWN IN FRONT!" yelled someone in the back angrily, spilling their popcorn all over the person in front.

"Hey you got popcorn on my soda!" said the guy, is tail twitching but his wife pulled him down.

"Shush Broli, we don't need a fight here."

He grumbled and sat down dejected, eating his own popcorn.

~*~*~

"Wha-" Ali and Maron said stunned.

"I'm not going to bow down to what you are trying to make me do. Marron is too important to do that," he said as he protectively put his arm around Marron again.

"Bu-Bu_But your kingdom! What of that!" she asked stunned.

"I love my people, I really do. But I won't sacrifice my soul just because it makes them uncomfortable."

"I didn't say anything about losing your soul-"

"Marron is my soul and everything else. If you take her away, then you kill me inside. I rather die then live a life without her. I'm willing to give up anything for Marron."

"Anything? Even a kingdom in which it is your responsibility to rule."

"Yes, anything. If this kingdom isn't mature enough to coexist with other races then I don't want to be responsible for it."

"Trunks… I…" Marron stood there stunned at what Trunks said feeling happy and scared, "I didn't know you liked me like that."

Trunks averted his attention to her, "Yeah, I had a funny way of showing it huh?" He gave her a crooked smile, "I know you must be freaked out of your mind about now. Don't worry, I won't take it personal if you ran away screaming." Even when he said those words in a light hearted manner she could see that he was afraid that she might just do that.

"Oh," Marron said smiling, "Then you won't find it personal if I gave you a kiss because I feel the same way."

Trunks smile widened and brought his face down as Marron closed her eyes. They were inches apart…

"Hey guys!" They heard Goten say as he landed along with the rest of his family, interrupting Marron and Trunks.

~*~*~

"Nooo! Go away!" screeched a girl angrily, "You just ruined the kiss scene!"

Another saiyan girl stood up from her seats, "Forget them! Just freakin kiss!"

Another girl turned to the friend, "Well Paris there goes the romantic tension."

"I know and it was getting so good," Paris pouted angrily, "Right honey?"

She turned to her boyfriend to find him asleep. In fact the whole male population in the crowd was asleep.

"Men," 'hmphed' Paris friend, "Are so unromantic." The rest of the female population nodded their head in agreement as the snores of their brothers, boyfriends, and husbands continued to snore.

~*~*~

"Goten!" Marron said embarrassed moving away from Trunks who shot Goten a sour look.

"What are you people doing here?" Marron asked the new group of people who arrived.

"We are here to stop you," Chi-Chi said angrily as Goku nodded solemnly.

"Stop me? I'm the queen, and I'm not doing anything illegal," she said snootily with confidence.

"No but your going something wrong," said Videl angrily, "You have no right making someone marry someone else against their will."

"Tsh, nothing wrong with that."

"OOOhh daddy let me sock her right in the jaw," Pan said angrily trying to squirm her away from her father's grasp.

"Not now Pan, later."

"Not even a kick in the shins?" she asked looking innocent.

"No! Later." 

"You know what this is all well and good," Maron said getting aggravated, "But you missed the point. I AM QUEEN! Therefore I have power over all of you. So guards… Take them all away."

The guards once again began to advance to the group, while Goku, Goten, and Gohan crouched down ready to fight. Suddenly Krillen and 18 flew down to join them.

"Mom… dad?" Marron said incredulously.

"Yeah," 18 said smiling, "We heard the whole thing and decided to help out." 

"Thanks… mommy," she said happily.

"It's touching, really it is. But even if your whole gang of ruffians are here you still couldn't stop the entire army of saiyans no matter how hard you tried," she said grinning then frowned, "What are you guards waiting for. Arrest them!"

"Stay where you are," said a firm voice coming from Vegeta himself, "Maron you may be queen but I am King of all Vegetasia, and I have more power then you."

The guards, obediently and slightly relieved they didn't have to fight, stepped away.

"Vegeta-kun… what are you talking about dear," she said running to him and clinging on his arm.

"I mean I am done with your games Maron," he said angrily yanking his arm away from her grasp and then walked over to Bulma and put his arm around her waist, "And I want to be with her."

"Vegeta! What about your people! You can't take a human to be your mate!"

"That's what I thought at first, too. But Trunks showed me something that I needed to see," he said and then kissed Bulma on the lips spontaneously catching everyone off guard, especially Bulma. He broke it, "I saw that I wouldn't be able to live and lead my people without her anyway."

"Bu-Bu," she said shocked.

"Maron, you are no longer my queen, you are stripped from you power," he said angrily.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Maron said crying and falling on the floor.

"That's all? No punching or beheading," ChiChi roared.

"Well technically she didn't do anything against the law," Bra pointed out to her.

"MARON!" shouted Ali who was getting up from the floor with her now dirty wedding dress in shreds, "This was not in the deal we had!"

"What deal?" Trunks asked.

"She said that she would give me you if once I marry you, I give her more power," she wailed.

"Scratch that," Bra said smiling evilly, "Oh Maron didn't you know that doing this was against the law?"

"Ali you imbecile," she said angrily, "My genius plan!"

ChiChi snorted, "Genius my foot. Maron is evidence that saiyans evolved from shoes." 

"Guards take her-" Vegeta began to say but Bulma shook her head and whispered in his ear.

"Leave her be. If your take her to jail she gets off easy." She said as Vegeta looked around. He saw that the group there looking at Maron angrily, wanting to get revenge for the past years of torture. He grinned and waved the guards down.

"Well what are you all doing there?" Bulma said excitedly to the 'audience', smiling like she's never smiled before, "There might be no wedding, so we might as well have a party!"

There was silence for awhile and then they all nodded.

"SHE'S RIGHT! COMEONE TIEN LET'S DANCE!" said a blond girl pulling her boyfriend with him excitedly.

The next minute there were shuffles of feet and the band that once played the wedding music started to play rock- which was weird to see. How many guys in tuxes and classical interments play hard core music? It was quite amusing.

"Want to dance," Trunks said grinning taking Marron's hand not waiting her for her response before twirling her around.

She laughed, "Who ever said I was going to say yes?"

"I knew it you would say it anyway. After all… I am dead sexy," he said flashing her a smile.

"Sexy isn't quite the right word, maybe pathetically sad- I can't say no because of pity," she said giving him a wry smile.

He shrugged, "Either way works. I'm still dancing with you."

"Hello love birds," said Bulma coming over with Vegeta trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Hey… mom," he smiled.

"Mom?" Marron asked confused looking from Bulma to Trunks, then to Vegeta. Vegeta grunted which Marron supposed was a yes.

"When were you going to tell me this?" she demanded as he dipped her.

"Dunno, well now that you know," he said shrugging pulling her back up, "Guess it isn't necessary.

"I'm so confused. Could you fill me in," she said impatiently.

"Wel…"

"HEY TRUNKSIES! MR. TRUNKS DANCE WITH ME!" shouted a voice- to whom sounded strangely masculine to Marron, with a touch of girlieness.

"Crap it's him again," he muttered and then began to pull Marron with him deeper into the crowd, "Let's go somewhere else where there is less people, this place is to loud."

Marron turned red and stuttered, "W…Well Trunks- We, We aren't going to do anything bad are we, cu-cuz I want to wait ya know."

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything like that… yet," he muttered the last part under his breath so Marron couldn't hear him.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goten pushed through the huge crowd. It was tightly packed and it took almost all his strength to move all the people. It was annoying but then again, it was refreshing to see that people didn't try to avoid him. In fact for the first time saiyans and humans were dancing TOGETHER.

'I guess when they realized their precious Trunks was a demi-saiyan they didn't care anymore,' he thought and then smiled, 'That means more chicks for me!'

He began to wander around looking for the best girl to pick when he spotted Pan and Bra waiting in a long line. Curios, he began to walk up to them.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked the impatient squirming kids.

"Bulma and Grandma ChiChi put up a little attraction for the little kids," Pan said smiling mischievously and pointing to the end of the line where ex-queen Maron was tied up from a tree and gagged with bruises everywhere. A little girl holding a stick was being blindfolded by 18. It took him awhile to realize that they were using Maron like a pinyata.

"You guys are waiting for your turn?"

"Not me, I already went," Bra said bored, "I'm just waiting for Pan to finish."

"It's not going to be for along time," Pan said shrugging, "Dad won't let me blast my way up there so I have to wait _in line_. You go ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

"OK," Bra said and began to trail Goten around, not that he minded much.

'If she trails around it makes me seem as an all around nice guy! Girls like that!' he thought excitedly.

"Hey there handsome…" said someone behind him seductively. Goten twisted around to see who was obviously was flirting with him but face faltered when he saw it was.

"Hey it's Trunk's tailor!" said Bra surprised, "When was he invited?"

The saiyan man didn't pay attention to her, "So, since Trunks is taken, care to dance?"

"No!" Goten said practically screaming surprising the tailor, "I mean... I already have a girlfriend!"

"Where?' he asked suspiciously.

"Er… uh…" Goten looked around frantically and then grabbed Bra, "Here she is! Heh heh…"

"That's your girlfriend? Isn't she a little… young…"

"Oh you know what they say. There is no limit to love! I'm sure you know all about that. So bye!" he said and hurriedly dashed away with a confused Bra.

"Well that was weird?" Bra said after he stopped.

"Yeah," he said sweat dropping.

"Well since you obviously don't have luck finding women ("HEY!"-Goten) so I say we go pester Trunks and Marron."

"Yeah! But… wait… where are they?"

"I don't know."

"Where could they be… Oh wait. Nevermind, don't want to think about it," Goten said suddenly.

"…"

"…"

"Let's go find Pan instead," Bra said finally.

"Yeah…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contrary to what Bra and Goten are thinking, Marron and Trunks are doing legitimate things for my PG-13 rating.

Marron was laying down on the hill that Trunks, Goten, and herself were lying on when they were looking at clouds. This time Trunks and her were stargazing.

"It's really peaceful out here," she muttered.

"And beautiful," he said grinning, only he wasn't looking at the stars like her when she was saying it.

"That was really corny," Marron snorted, "Can you think of something more original?"

"Most girls like sappy overused stuff," he stated.

"Oh, and am I just one of those 'most girls' to you?" she asked.

"Your not just a girl to me," he said brushing a blond strand of her hair away from her cerulean eyes, "You're my special star."

"Not that's more I like it," she said smiling, "Nice and romantic."

"I knew you would like it," he said smirking.

"Yeah, I guess even I am a sucker for all that romance," she said beaming and then looking back at the stars.

"Trunks…"

"Yeah."

"I never got to thank you for that day…"

"For what?"

"…so Thank you."

"… You're welcome, I guess."

Marron grinned and then a shooting star appeared in the sky.

"Well you know what that means. You have to make a wish!" Marron said giddily.

"Now who is unoriginal. I don't believe in that stuff," Trunks said dully, "I believe you make your own wishes come true."

"Well then if that's so…" she said and she rolled ontop of him and gently kissed him on the lips. Even thought it was just a light brush Trunks it shot shivers up his spine though his body felt it was burning up. He practically melted in her arms. It lasted just for a second but it seemed for awhile time stood still. She lifted to her mouth and giggled when she saw Trunks staring at her all red.

"Well how was that for wishes coming true?" she said smiling at his obvious dumb struckeness.

Trunks recovered, "Not bad, though I have had better."

"Ha. I doubt you could do better," she said jokingly sticking her tongue out.

"Oh yeah?" he said amused and then rolling over so she was on her back, "I'll just have to take that challenge." He bent down to kiss her.

And above the stars were shinning with wishes granted.

!~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ah! I feel so weird writing something as sappy as that! Well my description of the kiss wasn't all that good- and the very ending sucked I'm sorry. I just couldn't end it. Well I'm thankful to all who reviewed and loved my story! JA NE! I love you all!~

Next chapter is the Thank You's. READ!


	20. Thank Yous *MUST READ

Welcome to the Thankyous! This is the reason the last chapter took so long- it took me forever to finish it! Here it is! Everyone- I think. If I miss someone for something I am SOOOOOOOO sorry!

Before I forget this link http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=58695 is a link to the pic my friend drew for me for the cover of DISCRIMATION. 

Here's mine http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=62831

name

SSJ Tokya

Coolfighter18

Burned Vamp

Koyoko Mei

Tainted Fire

Lei Fang

This story is .......

serina72585

GohanVidel

blue fire

Bura

Crystal

AGalaxiaGoddess

Thea

Marron Briefs

Dark Flame

Tessa-Chan

Jeffrey

Abigail

Lily

colorguard

Liz

T/M FAN!!!!!!!!

Vegeta's too sexy for you

JiYouNg

Son Asanra

Legolas Luver

Heather

Tessa-chan

Starr

Ironic Paradise

Coolfighter18

AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Elisa (elisa.westmore@telstra.com)

Lisa

jasmine

Meggy Weggy

Marron4k

mary (kumary0518@aol.com)

A girl on a mission,to find the remote..-.-

Marronscool

TMgurl 

Vegeta4k

EVIL!!! 

Callie

mary

Jazzy_Jasmine 

Zeeke

Meggy Weggy 

Nancy_Drew 

Ironic Paradise

band_flag_nerd

ROTFLMAO!!!!! 

BluEydMnstr

alinea 

Marron Chesnut

Crystal Lily

Jamers aka Jamie

KittieKat 

DQallDaWay

Sassy_Sista 

leona

........ 

misty

Mione G

Nellie Chibi

Black cat in the night

Ginny

Star-Gazer

Silver-Pen aka Rouge

Marron 

Zee 

Lady Tskuya

Ali Mystic

dizzy_lizzie 

akane-chan

Mirai-Trunk's #1 Fangirl 

Clarrisa 

no more

O2

Brarocks

rory

wowwy 

nicole mcintosh

Saga Genesis

#1 Goten's-Girl (son_bura007@hotmail.com) 

PRINCESS MISTY 

Hikaris lil kittie

Trunks Lover 

Midnight Mystery Angel

ME 

Princess Peach 

Tiffany

Muah! 

BUBF 

dbz_fan 

Miss.S

Crimson Wish 

Silver Pen....uh oh... 

Tigeress419 

Little Rose 

IsleofSolitude

Yep All 105! And here are further thankyous!

Thank you to: Lei Fang who reviewed ALL MY CHAPTERS! Thank you sooooooooo much! You make me feel like I'm something!

Thank you to: SSJ Tokya, my 1st reviewer! Thankyou so much- you were there before anyone else!

Thank you to: blue fire my 100th reviewer! I was so proud when I got 100, you made my dream possible!

Thank you to: Tessa-Chan my 200th reviewer- I never thought it was possible! Thanks!

Thank you to: Marron Briefs my 300th reviewer- 300!!! Geeze that's amazing! Thank you for helping me toward it! 

Thank you to: DQallDaWay: For being my best friend, yelling at me when I took to long, and beta reading a few of my chapters.

Thank you to: SSJ Tokya Burned Vamp Tainted Fire Lei Fang Lily Vegeta's too sexy for you Legolas Luver Starr Marron4k who reviewed eight time or more. Thank you and I'm so flattered that you would review so much!

Thank you to: SSJ Tokya Burned Vamp Koyoko Mei Lei Fang Tessa-Chan Lily Vegeta's too sexy for you JiYouNg Son Asanra Heather Starr Ironic Paradise Jamers aka Jamie Star-Gazer Lady Tskuya Ali Mystic rory Miss.S who had me on their favorite story list! Thank you for liking it so much!

Thank you to: Hikaris lil kittie Callie who had put me on their favorite author lists! I can't imagine why but thank you, you make me feel special!

Thank you to: Coolfighter18 leona who had both me on the favorite authors and favorite stories list. THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!


End file.
